Cat Incident
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: finally! updet last chapter! last chapter! last read n review!
1. Anak Kucing

Inspirasi cerita ini aku dapat tepat abis pulang sekolah… abis dari masjid, aku hampir menginjak sesuatu! Dan ternyata itu adalah anak kucing mati! Huweee! T^T enjoy the story please~!

Genre:Humour/Romance

Rated:T—aku terlalu takut buat ngasih rate K!

Warning:OOC, gajhe, yaoi, nyeleneh, Death Note Cuma numpang lewat, timeline(kapan dan dimana) gajhe, deelel deelel yang terlalu banyak ampe ga bisa disebutin!

Cat Incident

Chapter 1:

Anak Kucing

By:Vanilla Amano

Hari Minggu siang yang cerah. Membuat semua orang tersenyum karena udaranya yang cerah ceria dan mendukung mereka untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka yang bejibun. Perasaan semua orang bahagia dan senang.

Kecuali buat satu orang ini. Orang berambut hitam jabrik dan memiliki wajah layaknya seorang 'pecandu'. *ditabok rame-rame*

L, atau Ryuuzaki, atau Daneuve, atau Coil, atau you-know-who(?), atau apapun anda menyebutnya, sedang duduk dengan tampang yang datar. Mukanya yang udah datar jadi makin datar karena panas diluar. Cowo setengah panda itu kelihatannya sudah sangat kepanasan. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya yang pucat.

"Panas…" ujarnya datar. Pendingin ruangannya tidak menyala. Malah sebenarnya, lampu dan kamera aja juga ga nyala. Kayanya dia lupa bayaran tagihan listrik ampe diputus gitu sama PLN… loh? Koq orang kaya seperti dia bisa lupa bayar tagihan listrik? Semua itu dikarenakan Watari yang lagi pergi ke New York buat menjalani rehabilitasi rematik bulanannya.

"Watari seharusnya sudah membayar listrik untuk 1 bulan penuh… tapi kelihatannya dia lupa… maklum sajalah… dia sudah tua… sudah pikun…" gumam L sambil menuangkan gula cair kedalam sirup _strawberry_nya.

20 menit…

Akhirnya L tidak tahan untuk terus 'mendem' didalam rumah dan jadi 'mateng'. Maklum, dihabitat aslinya aja di Cina udaranya dingin. Berdiri dengan berat hati dari singgasananya, L berjalan malas dengan gayanya yang aneh keluar dari ruangan itu menuju halaman.

Ya, halaman.

Percayakah anda dia punya halaman? Percaya-percaya aja… secara dia orang kaya gitu… jadi nya semua hal yang dia inginkan bisa diwujudkan dengan gampang…

L melangkahkan kakinya keluar ke halaman. Langkah pertama terasa aneh, langkah kedua terasa normal, langkah ketiga rasanya aseek(?), dan langkah-langkah selanjutnya lebih aseek(?) lagi.

"Ternyata keluar dari ruangan tidak seburuk yang kukira…" pikirnya. Tapi…

MIIING… MIIING… *suara matahari yang panas banget*

"…" L terdiam dengan sukses. Kulitnya yang tadinya pucat banget langsung berubah jadi kecoklatan gitu. "Ternyata ide yang buruk… akhir-akhir ini instingku jadi tumpul…" gumamnya sambil berbalik badan untuk masuk kembali kedalam ruangannya.

Tiba-tiba dia menginjak sesuatu…

'NGEK'

"MEW!"

L bingung. apakah bunyi tersebut? L belum pernah mendengar bunyi seperti itu… dia menoleh kearah kakinya dan…

"!"

"Tadaima…" seekor—eh, seorang cowo tampan berambut madu memasuki ruangan tempat biasanya L berada. "Ryuuzaki, aku pulang… kau dimana?" panggil Yagami Light sambil membereskan belanjaan yang dia bawa.

"Ryuuzaki…" panggilnya sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Masa sih lo mati duluan gara-gara kepanasan? Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk membayar tagihan listrik loh… buktinya sekarang listriknya sudah menyala kan?" jelasnya pada para readers karena tidak ada L yang dia ajak ngomong.

"Ryuuzaki~~" akhirnya Light mulai kesal. Dia berjalan lebih jauh kedalam, sempat berhenti untuk mengusap peluh didahinya dengan gaya _charismatic _dan berkaca sebentar mengagumi dirinya yang menurutnya _perfect_.

"_Hh… perfect sekali aku ini…" _Light membatin sambil mengamati pantulan dirinya. _"Aku memang perfect ya… sudah pintar, ganteng, bodynya bagus dan atletis, rajin belajar, suka menabung dan calon Dewa di dunia baru ini…"_

"Light-kun…" suara baritone L yang sudah familiar di telinga Light membuatnya memalingkan wajah dari kaca.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki. Akhirnya kau muncul juga. Kupikir kau mati kepanasan didalam si—" kata Light, tapi kemudian berhenti ketika melihat apa yang ada di pelukan L. ya, anda tidak salah baca. PELUKAN L.

"APA YANG ADA DI PELUKANMU ITU!" seru Light lenjeh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makhluk itu histeris.

"Light-kun mengharapkan saya mati kepanasan. Presentasi Light-kun menjadi Kira bertambah 5%," kata L yang udah balik pucat lagi. "Yang ada dipelukan saya ini baru saja saya temukan di halaman belakang. Saya tidak sengaja menginjaknya dan saya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadapnya. Jadi saya membawanya masuk." Jelasnya sambil menatap makhluk kecil di pelukannya.

"Meow…" seekor anak kucing kecil berbulu hitam dan berbulu putih dikeempat kakinya meratap. Dari ukuran badannya, kelihatannya anak kucing itu baru berumur 2-3 bulan.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu bahwa itu anak kucing…" kata Light sambil geleng-geleng. "Dan aku tidak mengharapkan kau mati kepanasan, hanya penasaran kemana kau pergi ketika aku datang tadi." Tambahnya.

"Heeh~?" L menatap anak kucing itu dengan mata melebar (sok) polos. "Jadi ini yang dinamakan anak kucing… saya selalu penasaran apa bedanya anak kucing dan kucing biasa…"

"Namanya 'anak' kucing ya pasti ukurannya lebih mini lah!" Light frustasi dengan minimnya pengetahuan L tentang dunia luar. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah memberinya makan?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Saya tidak tahu dia makan apa. Tadi saya bermaksud memberinya makan coklat dan lollipop, tapi—"

"Serahkan anak kucing itu padaku sebelum kau membunuhnya!" Light merebut si anak kucing dari tangan L. "Dimana-mana anak kucing itu harus minum susu induknya… tapi karena disini tidak ada induknya jadi kita harus mencari alternatifnya!" jelas Light sambil menyodorkan jarinya untuk jadi mainan si anak kucing. Kucing itu menyambutnya dengan senang dan imut.

"Heeh~ Light-kun tahu banyak tentang kucing… apa selain bercita-cita untuk jadi polisi dan dewa dunia baru, Light-kun juga bercita-cita menjadi dokter hewan?" tanya L sambil mengelus-elus si anak kucing.

"Yah, dulu aku berminat jadi dokter hewan…" angguk Light, yang jarinya masih digigit-gigit sama si anak kucing. Dia tidak sadar bahwa L menyebutkan kata-kata 'dewa dunia baru'.

"Naik 10%, Light-kun," gumam L sambil duduk(baca:jongkok) diatas kursi kebangsaannya. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Light-kun?" tanyanya sambil mengemut jempolnya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan anak kucing itu.

"Pertama-tama tentu saja ke toko hewan untuk membeli makanannya—tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya 'kita'?" tanya Light curiga.

"Tentu saja 'kita'. Light-kun dan saya," jawab L. "Presentasi saya bahwa Light-kun adalah Kira bertambah. Karena itu Light-kun tidak boleh pergi sendirian."

"Kenapa waktu bayar tagihan listrik boleh?"

"Karena waktu itu kepepet dan saya malas keluar. Lagipula presentasinya belum setinggi sekarang."

"…"

"Ada apa Light-kun?"

"_Oh, tidak ada apa-apa… kau hanya membuatku makin ingin membunuhmu, Ryuuzaki~" _but of course, Light tidak mengatakannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Ryuuzaki. Hanya saja diluar panas sekali. Kau yakin mau keluar?" alih-alih mengatakan isi pikirannya, Light menyatakan kekawatirannya kepada L.

"Light-kun tidak perlu cemas. Kita akan naik limousine milik Watari. Jadi kenyamanan kita tetap terjamin," kata L tenang.

"…" Light terdiam. _"Dasar orang kaya…"_ "Jadi hanya untuk membeli makanan kucing saja kita naik limousine? Mewah sekali. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang pergi?"

L mikir, _"Light-kun benar juga… terlalu mencolok dan menarik perhatian…" _pikirnya. "Kalau begitu jalan kaki saja."

"Bisa-bisa kulitmu yang pucat dan halus jadi hitam dan kasar loh… bukankah lebih baik aku saja yang pergi?"

"…"

"…"

"Itu… betulan?" (udah liat buktinya sendiri pas dia keluar ke halaman)

"Ya~"

"…" L cemberut. "Baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku menelepon seseorang untuk menemani Light-kun." Putusnya.

End of chapter 1! Maaf ya kalo gajhe~ lagi stress gara-gara tuh anak kucing! Kucingku sendiri juga udah tua kaya aki-aki~ read n review please! Biar kritik en flame juga kuterima dengan senang hati! Yang penting aku tau ada yang baca ceritaku yang gajhe ini!


	2. The Cat's Name

Update chapter 2! Sebelumnya thanks buat review ya!^^

Note:Buat readers yang ga tau, 'lenjeh' itu tuh bahasa yang diciptain sama temen-temen sekelas aku… artinya kurang lebih sama aja kaya 'lebay'.

Genre:Humour/Romance

Rated:T—aku terlalu takut buat ngasih rate K!

Warning:OOC, gajhe, yaoi, nyeleneh, Death Note Cuma numpang lewat, timeline(kapan dan dimana) gajhe, deelel deelel yang terlalu banyak ampe ga bisa disebutin!

Cat Incident

Chapter 2:

The Cat's Name

By:Vanilla Amano

"Terus… kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Light ga suka pada 2 orang disampingnya.

"Kami diminta L untuk mengawasimu. Simple bukan?" jawab blonde disebelah kirinya, Mello.

"Selain itu, kami memang mau kencan," tambah Matt yang dengan sukses mendapat bogem mentah dari Mello.

"Ini sih namanya 2 orang… bukan seseorang…" (merengut)

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau protes!" (nodongin pistol)

"Sudah nasibmu dicurigai sebagai Kira…" (maen DS)

"…" Light tidak berkata apa-apa. _'Aku memang benci orang-orang ini… awas kalian kalau Death Note sudah kembali padaku… akan kubunuh kalian… khu khu khu…' _pikirnya laknat plus psycho.

"Rasanya raut wajahmu berubah sedikit aneh… apa ada hal sadis yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Matt curiga.

"Ah, ngga~" geleng Light (sok) kyut. Matt ampe merinding gimanaa… gitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Mello telat banget.

"Mau ke Pet Shop," jawab Light. "Panjang umur. Itu dia tokonya."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memasuki Pet Shop imut dan lucu yang baru aja ditunjuk Light.

"Marmut… lucunya~" kata Matt sambil ngedeketin kandang marmut.

"Ia ya, lucu," timbrung Light sambil ikut-ikutan ngedeketin kandang marmut. "Yang ini mirip Ryuuzaki… bulunya item kusem dan putih pudar… daritadi juga makan mulu…"

"Kalo yang bulunya pirang gajhe en makan coklat(marmut makan coklat?) ini mulu kaya Mello… jadi pengen aku cium…"

"Ia ya…"

"Sebelum obrolan kalian makin ngelantur coba kita bahas lagi kenapa kita ada disini!" seru Mello kesal sambil ngelempar sepatunya ke kepala Light dan Matt.

"Benar juga… aku belum memberi tahu kalian ya…" kata Light. _'Yah, walaupun aku merasa itu ga perlu…' _Akhirnya Light menjelaskan mengenai anak kucing yang ditemukan L tadi.

"Jadi sebelum Ryuuzaki membunuhnya, aku harus membunuhnya lebih dulu—eh, salah. Maksudnya, aku harus menyelamatkannya lebih dulu dengan mencari makanannya," Light mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu, anak kucing itu dimana sekarang?" tanya Matt.

"Aku meninggalkannya bersama Ryuuzaki dengan sebelumnya membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak memberi makan apa-apa terhadap kucing itu…" jawab Light sambil mulai melihat-lihat makanan kucing.

"Hmm… anak kucing ya?" gumam Mello. "Lumayan susah untuk memelihara anak kucing. Apalagi yang baru lahir… berapa umurnya?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Dilihat dari ukuran badannya sih kayanya baru umur 2-3 bulan." Jawab Light acuh.

"Rupanya memang baru lahir…" Mello bergumam-gumam sendiri.

Light mengambil salah 1 kaleng makanan kucing. "Ini saja deh… lalu untuk susunya…" dia bersiul-siul sambil berlalu ke rak susu. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyambar bahunya kasar. "Adaauw! Apa-apaan sih!"

"Lo yang apa-apaan bego!" sembur Mello. Hujan lokal terjadi… "Namanya anak kucing baru lahir ga boleh sembarangan dikasih makan!"

"Hah? Kucing ya… kucing kan? Sama aja…"

"Enak aja! Jangan meremehkan bangsa kucing ya! Di film Ju-On yang terakhir para tokohnya tuh kena sial gara-gara ngelindes kucing! Lo mau digentayangin anak kucing itu gara-gara ngasih makan ga bener, hah!" (kali ini banjir lokal)

"Terus… harus diapain dong…?"

"Pertama-tama, anak kucing itu belum disapih! Jadi berikan laktoferin ini untuknya! Apa tidak susah untuk minum dari kaleng sekecil itu? Lalu belikan mainan lunak untuk digigit-gigit agar dia tidak menggigit-gigit jarimu terus. Giginya baru tumbuh, jadi pasti gatal rasanya. Selain itu belikan bola, benang dan mainan lainnya agar dia tidak stress. Lalu jangan lupa belikan pasir dan ajarkan dia untuk buang air pada tempatnya."

"Oh! Ternyata memelihara anak kucing tidak boleh sembarangan! Baiklah! Jadi lebih baik beli merk yang mana!" tanya Light antusias.

"Tidak perlu merk khusus yang penting berikan dia yang ada laktoferinnya!"

"Oh! Terus!"

"Lalu—"

Dan obrolan mengenai cara memelihara kucingpun berlanjut…

"…" Matt menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan BT plus cemburu. _'Ternyata Mello maniak sama kucing… sampe ga keberatan ngobrol banyak sama orang yang dicurigain sebagai Kira dan lupa makan coklat begitu masuk kedalam Pet Shop… padahal biasanya dia stress kalo aku ajak beli game baru…'_

"Tadaima…" seekor—eh, seorang cowo tampan berambut madu memasuki ruangan tempat biasanya L berada. "Ryuuzaki, aku pulang… kau dimana?" panggil Yagami Light sambil membereskan belanjaan yang dia bawa. Loh? Déjà vu? (referensi:baca chapter pertama)

Tidak ada jawaban. _'Dia kemana sih? Mati kedinginan lagi… ga mungkin ah… tiap hari juga dia terkurung di gedung penuh pendingin ruangan ini…'_ batin Light BT. "Ryuuzaki~" panggilnya sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Light akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari L disekeliling ruangan. Dia sempat berhenti di depan cermin. Kali ini bukan untuk mengagumi ke_perfect_annya, tetapi untuk mengingat apa yang Mello katakan tadi di depan pintu masuk gedung L.

_**Flashback mode:on…**_

"_Terima kasih ya untuk semuanya. Apalagi tentang mengajariku soal cara memelihara anak kucing," kata Light tulus. Tumben. *dibunuh Light*_

"_Yah, sama-sama deh," Matt angkat bahu._

"_Oh ia. Aku lupa mengatakan 1 hal yang lebih penting lagi…" kata Mello tiba-tiba._

"_Ng? apa itu?" tanya Light penasaran._

"_Kau sudah memberikan kucing itu nama belum?" tanya Mello serius._

_KRIK… KRIK…_

_Hening…_

"_Bye. Terima kasih untuk semuanya…" kata Light sambil memasuki gedung._

"_Hei, aku serius bodoh!" sembur Mello lagi. "Memberi nama itu penting loh, jangan salah sangka. Ini kan sama saja seperti proses memberi nama pada anakmu yang baru saja lahir. Lagipula kan tidak enak memanggil kucing yang tidak punya nama." Jelasnya detail._

"_Biasa saja. Aku bisa memanggilnya 'Meong'," kata Light acuh._

"_Tidak sama! Meong itu nama umum tau! Tidak ada arti dan chemistrynya!" sembur Mello lagi. Light sama Matt sampai harus pake payung… "Dengar ya. Kau tidak mau kan punya anak yang arti namanya tidak ada?"_

"_Memang sih…" akhirnya Light khilaf. (lho?)_

"_Ya sudahlah! Kami kembali dulu ya! Ada 'urusan' yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Mello di kamar hotel!" pamit Matt sambil memeluk Mello dari belakang._

"_Bodoh!" Mello menonjok Matt dengan sukses. "Pokoqnya ingat apa yang kukatakan… kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal…" ancamnya._

_**Flashback mode:off…**_

Light menatap wajahnya dicermin. "Hh… memberi nama ya…" dia menghembuskan nafas cape dan menunduk pasrah. "Diantara semua perkerjaan itulah yang paling susah…"

"Apalagi… kalau Mello bilang begitu…" kata Light sambil mendongak. "Proses memberi nama pada anak yang baru lahir… memangnya tuh kucing anak gue apa!" kemudian dia terdiam.

"Ryuuzaki kan yang menemukannya… seperti ibu yang baru melahirkan… lalu aku kemudian main merebut kucing itu dari pelukannya dan bermain dengannya kemudian membeli semua keperluannya karena Ryuuzaki tidak bisa(baca:tidak mau) keluar… seperti…" wajah Light memerah. "Seperti… ayah yang bermain dengan bayi yang baru lahir dan membelikan popok dan segala macamnya…"

"Huwaaa! Apa yang kupikirkan!" Light stress sendiri. "Sadar Yagami Light! Dia adalah musuhmu dalam menjadi dewa dunia baru!" batinnya frustasi. Kemudian dia menunduk lagi. "Yah, walaupun menurutku Ryuuzaki tidak jelek juga jadi ibu…" _"Istriku…"_

BWOOOOSSH!

Wajah Light merah kaya kepiting rebus dengan sukses. _'Cepat cari Ryuuzaki dan buang kucing itu agar aku tidak berpikir ngelantur kaya begini!' _"Oi, Ryuuzaki!"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"R-Y-U-U-Z-A-K-I!"

BERISIK! *lempar Light pake sandal*

"Aduh… sandal darimana tuh?" Light meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba, dia menyadari bahwa pintu kamar tidur Ryuuzaki(yang nyaris ga pernah dipake) terbuka. Dia berjalan pelan menuju kamar itu dan membuka pintu pelan-pelan.

'KIET'

L tertidur dengan posisi kucing melingkar diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menaruh sebelah tangannya yang kurus diatas badan si kucing. Sementara si kucing itu sendiri meletakkan badannya begitu dekat dengan L, seakan mencari perlindungan dari dinginnya pendingin ruangan disana. Benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat!

(L tidur! Bener-bener kejadian langka! Tapi dia perlu tidur buat keperluan fic ini jadi saya kasih dia obat tidur, kekeke… *ketawa laknat*)

Light menatap kedua sosok itu dengan wajah kaya mau nangis saking bahagianya. Dia menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah L. _'Apa yang kulakukan!' _tapi ga jadi karena dia keburu narik tangannya.

"…"

'_Manisnya…' _pikir Light. _'Kenapa kau harus jadi musuhku?'_

"…"

'_Ah, benar juga,' _Light mengeluarkan HP dari saku jaketnya. HPnya adalah HP keluaran paling baru, paling canggih, paling ya gitu deh ngalahin BB(black berry) dan memiliki resolusi kamera yang lebih tajem dari celurit. Dia memosisikan kamera itu dengan angle yang tepat, dan…

'JEPRET'

Dia memotret L dan si kucing dari berbagai angle. Udah kaya stalker aja… _'Hehe…' _Light tertawa mesum sambil melihat hasil jepretannya yang berjumlah lebih dari 30 biji. (buset! Gue juga mau ntuh foto!)

'_Dengan ini foto almarhum(lha?) beres… kau bisa tenang, Ryuuzaki…' _pikir Light laknat. _'Ah, kalau lebih dekat mungkin aku bisa dapat angle yang lebih bagus… close up mungkin…' _dengan berpikir begitu, dia mendekati ranjang(dan wajah Ryuuzaki) lebih dekat. Kemudian, dia tersandung sesuatu. (apapun sesuatu itu aku senang dia tersandung!)

"Owaa!" kata Light kaget. Kemudian…

'CUP'

"…"

"…"

"…"

Yagami Light, terbujur kaku selama beberapa detik ketika kecelakaan tak terduga yang membuatnya MENCIUM bibir L, Ryuuzaki, Daneuve, Coil, siapa aja bolee… biar saya jelaskan.

Ketika Light terjatuh, tangannya berhasil menemukan pegangan, antara lain badan L. Kemudian, wajahnya terjatuh tepat didepan wajah L. dan secara kebetulan, bibir mereka bertemu.

Ketika sadar, Light langsung menarik badannya menjauh dari badan L. _'Manis… rasa taiyaki… dia habis makan taiyaki?'_ pikirnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah kehilangan keperjakaannya oleh seekor panda tanpa sengaja. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah padam tanpa melewati merah terlebih dahulu.

"Ngh… Light-kun…?" suara baritone L membuat Light melompat dengan sukses.

"Waa! Ryuuzaki! Kau sudah bangun!" serunya kaget.

L bangun dan duduk dengan posisi normal diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia mengucek-ucek mata pandanya dengan imut. "Saya tertidur ya… berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"Entah. Aku baru datang. Tumben kau bisa tidur…" kata Light. "Benar juga, aku sudah membeli semua perlengkapan untuk kucing kita. Aku duluan keluar ya!" buru-buru dia melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

"… kucing 'kita'?" gumam L. "Ngomong-ngomong… tadi ada apa diatas bibir saya?" tanyanya sambil mengelus bibirnya bingung.

'_Kena deh… ciuman pertamaku… O/O' _batin Light malu dengan wajah masih merah. Dia teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Mello dan khayalannya tadi. "Aaarrrggghh! Sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan!"

"Apanya yang jangan dipikirkan, Light-kun? Alasan mengapa kau jadi Kira?" tanya L dari belakangnya sambil bawa-bawa tuh kucing.

"Ryuuzaki… bisa ga sih jangan nuduh aku Kira sehariiii… aja… please…" pinta Light bosan. Dia juga lagi stress lagi gara-gara masalah dirinya yang udah ga perjaka itu lagi, jadi pengen lebih bunuh L deh.

"Maaf. Itu tidak bisa. Sudah merupakan habitat saya untuk memojokkan orang yang saya anggap mencurigakan," kata L.

'_Memojokkan…' _batin Light. Wajahnya memerah lagi. "Gyaaa! Bisa ga sih stop mikirin hal-hal kaya gitu!" dan dia kembali stress dengan sukses.

"Light-kun?" panggil L kebingungan.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Wajah Light-kun merah. Tidak demam kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Hmm…" L mengamati wajah Light dengan mata panda plus 'pecandu'nya. "Baiklah kalau begitu… ayo kita lihat rame-rame apa saja yang dibeli Light-kun~"

"Eh, ia…" Light mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya. "Semua ini aku beli atas rekomendasi Mello." Jelasnya ga penting banget.

"Mello…?" tanya L memastikan. Light mengangguk mantap. "Ternyata dia maniak kucing juga… saya pikir dia hanya maniak coklat." Katanya kurang ajar.

"Kau bisa dibunuh bila dia mendengarmu bicara seperti itu…" kata Light tapi dicuekin L. "Oh ia, ngomong-ngomong Mello juga bilang 1 hal lagi sama aku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kita harus memberi nama anak kucing itu," Light menunjuk si kucing dengan sebelah mata.

SIIING…

"…"

"…"

"Itu serius?" tanya L. lagi-lagi Light mengangguk. "Huh, merepotkan…"

"_Ibu jahanam!" _batin Light. "Bagaimana kalau Tama?" usulnya.

"Nama itu terlalu sederhana. Saya tidak suka. Banyak kucing dengan nama Tama." Tolak L tegas.

'_Lalu kenapa! Yang penting tuh kucing punya nama kan! Dan kenapa Ryuuzaki bisa tau kalo Tama itu nama umum buat kucing! Dia nonton anime-kah!' _batin Light. (lagi)

"Hmm…" L berpikir-pikir. "Shiro." Usulnya.

"Ngga bisa. Itu nama anjing. Lo mau dibunuh Mello gara-gara salah ngasih nama?"

"Lalu Light-kun punya ide apa?" tanya L.

"Nama ya…?" Light mikir. "Ryuk, Rem, Jealous… gimana kalo pilih salah 1 dari nama itu aja?" usul Light laknat. (Ryuk, Rem sama Jealous(?) bersin berjamaah).

"Nama-nama yang Light-kun usulkan aneh semua. Saya tidak suka," tolak L lagi. "Bagaimana kalau… Shiranui?" usulnya yakin.

"Dia didominasi warna item sementara warna putihnya Cuma dikit jadi ga bisa pake nama itu. Lagian nama itu udah dipake di komik lain yang ceritanya mengenai pelayan pecundang yang terlilit utang." Kali ini Light yang menolak.

"Kalau begitu…" L mengangkat si anak kucing itu keatas kepalanya. "Kurogane bagaimana?" usulnya.

"Hee?"

"Warnanya hitam, dan imagenya mendekati Kurogane dari Tsubasa Crhonicle… walau Kurogane yang ini lebih manja sih…" jelas L. "Lagipula aku suka nama itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan imut. Kurogane juga ikut mengeong senang.

"Lihat kan? Kurogane juga senang dengan nama itu," kata L senang. "Bagaimana Light-kun?"

"…" Light tidak menjawab. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja. Kau kan ibunya." Katanya.

Kali ini giliran wajah L yang memerah. "Ibu?" tanyanya. "Maksud Light-kun apa!"

**Omake:**

Jam 3 pagi, terjadi percakapan antara Mello dan Matt yang masih terbangun…

"Ah…" kata Mello mendadak.

"Ada apa, Mels?" tanya Matt bingung.

"Aku lupa bilang ke Light sialan kalo anak kucing tuh harus minum susu setiap 3 jam sekali… dia tau ga ya?"

"…"

"…"

"Tenang aja~ kan ada L~ dia kan insomnia sejati~ jadinya pasti dia bangun terus buat ngurusin tuh kucing~" hibur Matt.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih mempercayai Light untuk mengurus kucing itu…" kata Mello dengan ekspresi muka kaya di komik komedi.

Sementara itu L dan Light… Light baru aja bangun tidur gara-gara denger teriakan(baca:eongan) putus asa Kurogane…

"Ryuuzaki! Botol susunya jangan disodokin begitu!"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia masih bayi! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah, Light-kun saja yang mengurusnya…"

"Meong meong!"

"Gyaaa! Berikan dia padaku, Ryuuzaki!"

End of chapter 2… aku bayangin tuh kucing kaya kucingku dulu yang udah mati… dan namanya emang si item. Ini jadi fic kenangan antara aku dan si item! Hweee! *nangis seember* review please!


	3. Tujuan Kurogane

Halo readers! Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Buat updet chapter 3 rada-rada lama… soalnya saya lagi terjangkit virus MM akut, jadinya saya fokusnya ke fic tentang mereka dulu, hhe~ ampun readers…

Genre:Humour/Romance

Rated:T—aku terlalu takut buat ngasih rate K!

Warning:OOC, gajhe, yaoi, nyeleneh, Death Note Cuma numpang lewat, timeline(kapan dan dimana) gajhe, deelel deelel yang terlalu banyak ampe ga bisa disebutin!

Cat Incident

Chapter 3:

Tujuan Kurogane

By:Vanilla Amano

"Hoaaah…" Light menguap lebar didepan TV yang sedang dia tonton. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya. "Hmm… melihara anak kucing tuh susah ya… apalagi yang baru lahir…" keluhnya.

"_Pemirsa! Akhirnya tersangka pelaku pembunuhan berantai antara tikus got dan ular sawah tertangkap juga!" _kata announcer di berita yang lagi dia tonton. _"Tersangka bernama Vanilla Amano! Tersangka tertangkap sedang menjual sate ular di sekitar pasar kaget!"_

Light menatap foto tersangka kasus pembunuhan itu dengan tatapan ingin(kyaa! Jadi malu!). maksudnya tatapan ingin membunuh(oh, ga jadi malu deh)… _'Sialan… coba ada Death Note sekarang… gue bisa ngelampiasin stress gue dengan membunuh para kriminal!' _batin Light frustasi.

"Apa yang sedang Light-kun pikirkan sekarang?" tanya L yang mendadak muncul udah kaya tuyul aja.

"Eh, Ryuuzaki… lagi ga mikir apa-apa koq…" kata Light tanpa semangat. La ialah! Semaleman dia ga tidur demi melindungi Kurogane biar ga kebunuh sama L! "Oh ia, Watari kapan pulang?"

"Kelihatannya untuk sementara dia tidak akan pulang… terjadi badai kambing(?) di New York, jadi pesawat untuk sementara tidak bisa beroperasi." Jawab L.

"Oh…" tanggap Light singkat.

"Hmm…" L 'duduk' disebelah Light. "Light-kun ingat apa yang Light-kun katakan kemarin?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil ngemut jempol kaki—eh, jempol tangannya.

"Eh? Yang mana?" kata Light.

"Itu loh… yang tentang terserah saya… soalnya kan saya ibunya…" jelas L.

"Oh! Yang itu! Mana mungkin aku lupa! Hahaha!" Light ketawa gajhe. _'Gara-gara itu… aku jadi ingat ciuman ga sengaja kemarin…' _wajahnya memanas, tapi ga nyampe blushing.

"Syukurlah Light-kun masih ingat…" L manggut-manggut. "Tapi jujur saja… menurut saya…" dia menatap wajah Light dengan pandangan lembut. "Light-kun… lebih cocok jadi ibu…(karena kau melindungi Kurogane dengan sepenuh hati)"

'DEG'

Jantung Light berdebar-debar kaya lonceng dipukul palu. _'Tenang, Light! Kau bukan gay!' _batinnya yakin. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tahu bahwa sejak 'kecelakaan' kemarin itu dia telah menyukai L. Dari jauh sebelum itu malahan!

Lalu, menatap wajah L yang lembut dari jarak sedekat ini… (mau!)membuat Light jadi kehilangan kerasionalannya. "Ryuuzaki…" panggilnya pelan.

"Eh?"

Light mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah L yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm dari wajahnya sendiri. L kaget, tapi tidak menghindar. Kyaaa! Mau!

"Miaaaaw!"

Tapi nyaris saja mereka berciuman, Kurogane mengganggu dengan cara melompat keatas kepala Light. Sehingga cowo ganteng tapi sadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan malah jatuh dari sofa.

"Waa!"

"Ah, Light-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa!" seru L kawatir.

"Kayanya… ga ada yang kurang deh…" kata Light kesakitan dari bawah. Dia bangkit berdiri sambil mengangkat Kurogane ditangannya. "Kurogane… laen kali ga boleh gitu ya…" _'Sialan! Gue udah mau nyium L malah lo gangguin!'_

"Meoong~" kata Kurogane manja. Light jadi ga tega mutilasi dia.

"Anu… Light-kun…" panggil L. otomatis Light lompat ditempat. Mending kalo jadi nyium. Ini udah ga jadi, ketangkep basah lagi sama korbannya.

"Ia?" tanya Light ragu-ragu.

"Tadi itu… Light-kun hampir—"

"Ga usah dipikirin, Ryuuzaki! Tadi itu ada bulu mata jatoh di mukamu! Jadi aku bermaksud mengambilnya! Aku bukan mau menciummu koq!" jelas Light buru-buru sebelum L sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Oh… begitu…" anehnya, L kelihatan sedikit kecewa. Dia bangkit berdiri dan meraih Kurogane dari tangan Light. "Sudah waktunya Kurogane minum susu… saya akan memberinya susu." Katanya muram sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"…" Light bengong ditempat. _'Loh? Koq…?' _pikirnya bingung.

"Lihat kedua pasangan ini, Matt. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?" tiba-tiba suara Mello terdengar dari pintu.

"Gyaa! Mello!" jerit Light kaget.

"Betul sekali, Mels. Mereka menyedihkan sekali. Ga kaya kita," suara Matt menyusul kemudian.

"Hyaa! Matt!" jerit Light kaget.

"Kalian mah pasangan bego," suara Near ikut-ikutan sejurus kemudian.

"Kyaa! Near!" jerit Light makin aneh.

"'Kyaa'? ga elit. Lo kan cowo," kata Mello. 3 anak didik L itu udah pada berdiri didepan pintu masuk. "Eh, eh, kita masuk ya? Ga boleh bilang 'ga' loh!" ancam Mello sambil masuk kedalam.

"Kalo Mello boleh masuk artinya aku juga boleh~" Matt nyusulin Mello kedalam.

"…" Near tanpa banyak omong maen nyelonong aja. Light cengok akut ditempat.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini!" seru Light histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk MMN.

"Koq nanya? Aku datang buat ngeliat keadaan anak kucing itu," jawab Mello sambil ngeluarin coklat dari kantong celananya terus dimakan.

"Dimana ada Mello, disitu ada Matt. Bukannya begitu ya?" jelas Matt singkat sambil maen NDS yang dia bawa.

"Aku penasaran sama anak kucing…" kata Near. "Kucing biasa aja aku belom pernah liat…"

'_Kesian banget sih nih bocah…' _batin yang lain prihatin.

"Terus? Anak kucingnya mana?" tanya Mello.

"Oh. Kurogane lagi didapur sama Ryuuzaki. Dia lagi dikasih makan," kata Light. Kemudian, L keluar dari dapur sambil nenteng Kurogane.

"Mello, Matt, Near? Kalian ngapain disini?" sambutan L beda daripada yang lain… (promosi dikit)

"Lucunya~" kata Near dan Mello bersamaan begitu Kurogane tertangkap dimata mereka. Matt sibuk maen NDS.

"Apa? Ini? Oh, maksudnya Kurogane," L menurunkan Kurogane dari tangannya. "Saya baru saja mau memberinya makan."

"Ryuuzaki, kalau kau lupa itu tugasku," kata Light. "Aku ga ngebiarin dia yang ngasih makan Kurogane kalo ga mau Kurogane mati." Dia berbisik ke Mello.

"Ah~" Mello mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh ga aku yang ngasih dia makan?" pintanya dengan puppy eyes.

"Tapi… Light-kun…" L melirik Light sekilas. Light tersenyum.

"Ga pa-pa. kasih aja." _'Paling ga Mello ga bakal bunuh Kurogane.'_

"L-san, aku juga mau~" tiba-tiba Near ikutan memohon pake puppy eyes.

"Eh, tapi Mello…" L melirik Mello sekilas. Mello bersungut-sungut.

"Udah kasih aja! Toh, aku bukan anak kecil!"

Light ikutan senyum. "Ia, ga pa-pa koq. Kasih aja." _'Near juga ga bakal bunuh Kurogane kan?'_

Beberapa detik kemudian… (kepemilikan Kurogane ada pada Near)

"Near! Lepaskan tangan jahanammu dari Kurogane!" (Mello)

"Botol susunya jangan dicekokin gitu napa! Bukannya makan dia malah bakal mati keselek!" (Light)

"Tapi Kuro-tan kan Cuma kucing…" *ngelepasin botol susu dari mulut Kurogane* (Near)

"Tetep aja makhluk hidup, begoooo!" (Light plus Mello)

"Meooong… T.T" *nangis* (Kurogane)

Sama aja kaya L… tapi L masih mending, masih ada segi kemanusiaan—eh, kehewanannya… kalo Near? Dia harusnya ditangkap oleh komnas HAB! (HAB:Hak Asasi Binatang)

Beberapa detik kemudian… (kepemilikan Kurogane ada pada Matt yang ikut-ikutan)

"Jadi, kalo kita pencet tombol 'start', otomatis gamenya pasti ke pause. Ngerti, Kuro-kuro?" *didepan TV sama PS3* (Matt)

"Meooong~" *mencet-mencet stik PS* (Kurogane)

"Kucing jangan diajarin maen game dong!" (Mello)

"Tidaaak! Jadi apa Kurogane nanti!" (Light)

"Emang kenapa? Suka-suka gue mau ngajarin Kuro-kuro apaan!" (Matt)

*bunuh Matt* (Light plus Mello)

Ini mah… bisa-bisa masuk Guiness Book of Record… kucing pertama yang bisa maen game en menang kompetesi PB…

Beberapa detik kemudian… (kepemilikan Kurogane ada pada L)

"Ayo, Kuro-wan… minum susunya ya~ jangan maen game aja~" *nyodokin botol susu* (L)

"Miaa—! *keselek susu*" (Kurogane)

"Kyaa!" (Mello)

"Kucing guee!" (Light)

"Salah… ini kucing kita bersama Light-kun…" *masih nyekokin Kurogane* (L)

*rebut Kurogane* (Light)

Udah kewajiban buat Light untuk merebut Kurogane sebelum lebih di _torture _sama L yang sadis sama binatang itu…

Beberapa detik kemudian… (kepemilikan Kurogane ada pada Light yang maen rebut aja)

"Kuro-rin! Kau masih hidup kan! Masih bersama papa kan! Ini angka berapa!" *ngacungin 3 jari didepan muka Kurogane* (Light)

"Meooong…" *terjemahan:mana gue tau!* (Kurogane)

"Kuro-rin… koq kayanya kamu sensi banget sih sama aku?" (Light)

"… dia jadi stress…" (Mello)

"Gimana kalo Mello aja yang urusin Kuro-wan?" (L)

Light akhirnya jadi eror dan stress sendiri ngurusin anak-anak, piaraan en istrinya… siapa sih yang ga stress!

Beberapa detik kemudian… (kepemilikan Kurogane ada pada Mello yang diberi kepercayaan) (author cape ngomentarin!)

Mello sedang meminumkan susu pada Kurogane dari botol susu sambil duduk disofa. Disini dia bener-bener kaya cewe!

"Wah, Mello kelihatan alami ya…" puji Light.

"Yah, wajar aja. Udah kebiasaan ngurusin kucing tetangga sih," kata Mello (sok) rendah hati.

"Mello akan jadi ibu yang baik…" komentar L.

"Ya. Ibu dari anakku…" kata Matt sambil meluk Mello tiba-tiba. Sebuah bogem mateng dari Mello mendarat diatas wajah Matt.

"Oh, Mello ga mau jadi ibu dari anaknya Matt? Kalo gitu jadi ibu dari anakku aja~" ajak Near sambil meluk-meluk Mello. Sebuah bogem mateng mendarat diatas wajah Near, kali ini dari Matt. Alhasil mereka tonjok-tonjokan.

"KALIAN KENAPA JADI GILA SIH!" seru Mello histeris.

"Salahin tuh kucing! Keimutannya udah membuat kita kehilangan kerasionalan kita!" balas Near dan Matt bersamaan.

"Ga ada urusannya kaleee sama kucing!"

"Err, kayanya Kurogane tersiksa deh kalo kamu marah-marah gitu," kata Light cemas sambil merhatiin Kurogane yang minum susunya kesendat-sendat.

"Oh, ia. Aku lupa," Mello kembali tenang. "Tenang saja, L. menjadi ibu memang tidak mudah… tapi dibalik kesulitan pasti selalu ada jalan… jangan menyerah ditengah jalan, nanti malah game over." Katanya bijak.

"…" L cengok. "Mello, bicaramu seperti ibu-ibu yang sudah memiliki jutaan anak saja…" katanya.

"Yah, sebelum jadi mafia aku sempat kerja di panti asuhan sih… jadi wajar aja deh," Mello angkat bahu. Oh my kambing, Mello pernah jadi matron? O.o

'_Panti asuhan? Jutaan anak? Memang bisa dibilang begitu sih…' _batin Near.

"Mengajar anak-anak itu menjadi mafia yang baik tidak mudah… cara menggunakan senjata api, menindas orang dan…"

"Yak, cukup! Ga usah dilanjutin!" potong Light sebelum omongan Mello lebih ngelantur lagi.

'_Jadi yang dia maksud itu para calon mafia…' _batin Near(lagi).

'_Pantes tuh anak-anak pada betah… kalo bukan calon mafia juga udah kabur dari dulu kaleee…' _batin Matt yang perhatiannya untuk sejenak teralih dari NDS.

"Hmm…" L memperhatikan Mello yang masih jadi 'ibu' Kurogane. "Mello, bisa ikut saya ke ruang belakang sebentar? Jangan lupa bawa Kurogane." Pintanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Mello.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan." L berjalan pergi dari situ. Jadi mau tapi malu(?), Mello mengikutinya. Yang masih ada di ruang Utama langsung pada dag-dig-dug gajhe.

"Wah, mereka mau ngapain tuh?" tanya Near datar.

"Jangan pikirkan hal yang macam-macam, Near. Mereka kan sama-sama cowo," kata Light garing, berusaha menghibur diri sendiri.

"Terus kalo sama-sama cowo kenapa?" tanya Matt horror.

'_Aku lupa kalo Matt sama Mello pacaran!' _"Ng-ngga pa-pa koq, hhe…" Light ketawa garing.

"Huh. Dasar manusia aneh," kata Matt sambil lanjut maen NDS lagi. Bunyi 'pip-pep-pop' menggema diseluruh ruangan. Near, yang ga ada kerjaan juga, mulai nyusun Menara kartu dengan kartu yang selalu dia bawa. Light, ga ngapa-ngapain.

15 menit kemudian…

Mello dan L kembali dari ruang belakang. Tampang Mello kaya yang baru aja ngajarin jutaan calon mafia cara jalan yang bener, sementara tampang L puas banget kaya yang abis dibeliin toko Holland Bakery diseluruh dunia.

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali! Akhirnya…" sambut Light yang daritadi ga ngapa-ngapain. Dia udah menanti-nanti kapan 2 orang itu bakal keluar… "Kalian ngapain didalam?" tanyanya curiga.

"Ga ngapa-ngapain!" jawab L ceria(!).

"Gila… cape banget gue… Matt, Near, kita pulang!" seru Mello sambil narik Matt dan Near kearah pintu. "Awas lo L, kalo masih belom bisa 'melakukannya' dengan benar! Gue udah ngajarin sampe 'cape' begini!" ancamnya. Kemudian, dia membanting pintu dibelakangnya sambil masih menyeret Matt dan Near.

"…" Light bengong. "Kamu ngapain sama Mello didalem!" tanyanya histeris sampe ludahnya muncrat-muncrat.

"Meooong~" Kurogane melompat ke pelukan L.

"Mello mengajarkan saya bagaimana cara mengurus anak kucing yang baik," jawab L biasa banget. Light cengok. "Light-kun memangnya memikirkan apa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Eh? B, bukan apa-apa koq. Aku hanya penasaran saja!"

"Hmm… dari pengamatan saya sebagain detektif nomor 1(caile, narsis banget L!), Light-kun barusan saja memikirkan hal yang tidak baik."

"Hee?"

"Ternyata Light-kun pervert… tidak seperti yang saya duga. Saya pikir Light-kun baik, pintar dan terpelajar. Ternyata sama saja dengan cowo-cowo pada umumnya." Kata L sambil menaruh Kurogane dipundaknya dan berlalu ke dapur. Oh my kambing! L tau cowo laen selaen Light!

"Ryuuzaki! Tidak, kau salah paham! Aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkal light panik. Padahal bener tuh…

"…" Kurogane menatap Light tanpa ekspresi. Tapi kemudian… "Miaw…" (terjemahan:Sesuai rencana…) katanya sambil tersenyum laknat dengan muka kucingnya.

Light melongo 5 cm. _'Kurogane? Jadi ini rencanamu? Membuat Ryuuzaki membenciku supaya perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju padamu? Dasar kucing jahat! Dia bahkan lebih jahat dari Kira!'_

Dan sejak detik itu, Kurogane dan Light bersaing dalam memperebutkan perhatian L.

Kayanya mulai dari chapter ini kedepannya bakal penuh dengan kegajean en ketidak jelasan deh! End of chapter 3! Saya bakal berusaha biar cepet updetnya! Nyahahaha~ review please!w


	4. Belang si Kucing

Hueeee… akhirnya updet juga… ide-ide mengenai fanfic lain terus bermunculan… aku jadi bingung mau ngepost yang mana dulu… anyway, enjoy this story please!

Genre:Humour/Romance

Rated:T—aku terlalu takut buat ngasih rate K!

Warning:OOC, gajhe, yaoi, nyeleneh, Death Note Cuma numpang lewat, timeline(kapan dan dimana) gajhe, deelel deelel yang terlalu banyak ampe ga bisa disebutin!

Cat Incident

Chapter 4:

Belang si Kucing

By:Vanilla Amano

Pagi-pagi buta… jam 4 subuh… kantor L…

Biasanya sih pagi-pagi buta begini, Light sedang membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan L… maklum, saat itu Watari lagi ke New York… jadi urusan rumah tangga dia yang urus. Tapi pagi ini berbeda…

'KIET'

Pintu kamar Light terbuka pelan. Cowo tampan bernama samaran Kira itu masih tidur, dia tidak sadar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. 'orang' yang memasuki pintu kamarnya berjalan ke sisi tempat tidurnya, lebih tepatnya meja kecil tempatnya menaruh alarm dan lampu kecil.

"Mmh… Ryuuzaki… minta es krim…" Light ngigo. Otomatis, si penyusup sweatdrop. Jam 4 sedikit lagi, alarm Light akan segera berbunyi. Tapi si penyusup tidak membiarkan. Dia menonaktifkan jam weker Light dengan satu sentuhan halus. Kemudian, dia ngeloyor keluar dari kamar Light tanpa dosa.

BRAK!

Seseorang mendobrak pintu dengan keras.

"Ku~ro~ga~ne!" desis Light sambil memasuki ruangan tempat L berada. "Kenapa kau mematikan wekerku!"

"Miaaaw!" Kurogane bersembunyi dibalik badan kurus L.

"Light-kun ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin Kurogane melakukannya," kata L. "Secara logis, kucing mematikan jam weker itu tidak mungkin. Jangan tuduh Kurogane sembarangan dong."

"Tapi aku serius!" kata Light kesal. _'Masa Ryuuzaki lebih percaya sama kucing begitu daripada sama aku!' _"Lagipula kau tidak mungkin mematikan wekerku kan! Jadi siapa lagi pelakunya selain Kurogane!"

"Apa? Jadi sekarang Light-kun menuduh saya?" L merengut. "Mungkin Light-kun lupa menyetel weker sehingga tidak bangun tepat waktu! Jangan salahkan orang lain atas kesalahan sendiri dong! Lagipula, mungkinkah Light-kun sengaja?" matanya menyipit curiga.

"Heh? Sengaja apanya?"

"Mungkin Light-kun sengaja tidak ingin membuatkan saya sarapan agar saya mati kelaparan. Karena Light-kun adalah Kira!" L melompat dari kursinya dan menodong Light dengan sendok teh.

"…"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pake sendok… kayanya ga kena gitu 'feel' ngancemnya…" kata Light.

"Berarti Light-kun tidak menyangkal bahwa Light-kun bermaksud membunuh saya?"

"Iya—eh, maksudnya…!" Light berdeham. "Maksudku Ryuuzaki, adalah…" dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas. "SESEORANG BERARTI MASUK KE GEDUNG INI!"

"Tidak mungkin. Karena security gedung ini sangat baik," geleng L yakin.

"Nah, kalau begitu kemungkinannya hanya ada dua, bukan?" kata Light kesal. "Hanya kau dan Kurogane yang mungkin mematikan jam wekerku!"

"Saya merasa tidak melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu Kurogane pelakunya!"

"…"

"…"

Hening… hening…

"Miaw…" Kurogane memecah keheningan.

"Light-kun kelihatannya agak cape. Bagaimana kalau Light-kun pergi mencari udara segar sebentar?"

Untuk seorang yang berbudi pekerti baik seperti Yagami Light, diusir tentu akan membuatnya kesal, tapi tetap menjaga sopan santun. Tapi bagaimana kalau si anak baik itu merupakan Kira yang cenderung terkena God-complex alias merasa dirinya adalah dewa dunia baru?

TRAAANG!

BYUUURR!

Suara kaleng ditendang dan masuk ke laut bergema diseluruh penjuru pantai. Seorang pemuda berambut karamel—tadinya, sekarang mendadak menjadi merah karena dia 'henshin' jadi Kira, berjalan disekitar pantai.

Light ngerutuk-rutuk kesel sambil nyariin kaleng laen yang bisa dia tendang. "Sialan si Ryuuzaki! Masa lebih percaya anak kucing daripada gue? Awalnya aja dia ga tau apa yang namanya anak kucing… sekarang mereka jadi sekongkol begini! Ggrrrr!"

Begitulah, Light diusir sama L. tadinya dia bingung mau kemana buat ngelampiasin kemarahannya dia… kalo ditengah-tengah kota nanti disangka orang gila lagi. Ditaman… banyak anak kecil. Malu. Mall? Ogah. Ntar ketemu Misa. Alhasil setelah jalan-jalan tanpa arah selama beberapa jam yang ga keitung, dia memutuskan untuk ke laut.

"Coba ada Death Note! Bakal gue bunuh Ryuuzaki(nama aslinya aja lo ga tau) en Kurogane(Death Note bisa bunuh kucing?) satu paket sekaligus!" Akhirnya, Light menemukan kaleng lain untuk ditendangnya. "Dasar sial—" baru dia mau nendang kaleng itu, sebuah payung terbang kearahnya dan mengenainya. TELAK! "Adaauw! Anjrit, sakit! Siapa tuh!" semua sopan santun yang dipelajarinya selama 30 tahun(?) ini runtuh sudah.

Seorang nenek-nenek bertampang tua(ya iyalah!) berdiri 2 meter tidak jauh dari Light. "Dasar anak gila! Mau ngebuang kaleng ke laut lagi! Buang sampah pada tempatnya dong! Jangan di laut! Lu kate laut itu tempat pembuangan sampah nasional!" seru tuh nenek. Betul banget nek! Semangat nenek keren banget! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan ya, readers!

Kemudian, nenek itu pergi dari sana. Dengan sebelumnya mengambil payung yang tadi dipakai untuk menggetok Light. Light cengok ditempat. Image anak baik Light didepan nenek-nenek barusan ilang sudah.

"Cih, sialan… kenapa ada tuh nenek? Perasaan tadi disini ga ada orang…" rutuk Light sambil menendang kaleng tadi, kali ini menuju ketempat sampah.

"Light? Ngapain disini?" tiba-tiba, suara familiar milik seseorang yang dikenal Light terdengar dari belakangnya. Light menoleh penasaran.

"Matt? Ngapain kau disini?" tanya Light. Ternyata, pemilik suara itu adalah seorang gamer plus perokok ganteng berambut merah, bergoogle oranye, merokok merk Malboro Light, dan—kayanya gue kebanyakan muji dia deh… udah deh…

"Hoo… ternyata betul kau. Lagi nyari mangsa buat dibunuh?" tanya Matt sambil mendekatinya.

"Iya nih. Stress soalnya, haha," kata Light sambil becanda garing en ga asik. _'Bodo amat deh dia mau nuduh gue Kira apa bukan yang emang kenyataan sih… gue stress banget, butuh temen curhat!'_

"…" Matt menatap Light yang sedang pasang puppy's eyes. "Butuh teman curhat?" tanyanya sambil sweatdrop ngeliat ekspresi Light yang melas mampus.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Of course! Sebenernya seorang game maniac plus smokers bukan pilihan terbaik buat jadi temen curhat sih… tapi apa boleh buat deh!" kata Light ceria sambil lompat-lompat kaya kelinci stress.

"Enak aja lo ngatain gue… tapi sejak kapan rambut lo jadi merah?"

"Efek cahaya… efek cahaya… ntar juga balik lagi. Tenang aja."

Alhasil, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan ditepi laut. Menikmati semilir angin yang sepoi-sepoi, aroma asin laut, dan udang bakar hasil pancingan sendiri. Light merenung, Matt merokok.

"Jadi sekarang kau bersaing dengan Kuro-kuro demi merebut perhatian L?" Matt memastikan apa yang baru saja disampaikan Light tadi kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli pada perhatian yang diberikan Ryuuzaki… tapi kayanya tuh kucing bermaksud membuatku diusir darisana deh," kata Light. "Ini pasti langkah awal Kuro-rin dalam mengusirku. Dasar kucing ga tau malu… udah diselametin dari tangan jahanam Ryuuzaki, dibeliin makanan plus maenan, diurusin… eh! Malah jadi kaya begini! Dasar anak(baca:kucing) durhaka!" Light menusuk udangnya dengan sabut kelapa.

"Makanan ga boleh dimaenin…" kata Matt mengingatkan. "Tapi kan Kuro-kuro masih kecil dan terbuang dari induk aslinya… wajarlah kalo dia haus akan perhatian dari satu-satunya ibu yang ada untuknya."

"Memang sih…" akhirnya Light memakan udangnya juga. "Tapi aku kan cemburu, hiks…" akhirnya dia mewek juga. Mewek boong-boongan tapinya… masa seorang calon dewa nangis didepan musuhnya sendiri?

"Oh," tanggap Matt biasa banget. "Sebenernya aku juga rada kesel sama Kuro-kuro. Tiap hari si Mello ngomonginnya dia mulu! Aku jadi merasa dinomor duakan…" sekarang giliran Matt yang curhat.

Alhasil, mereka jadi curhat-curhatan soal rumah tangga dan istri-istri mereka yang merepotkan. Tidak terasa, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Lama amat mereka di laut! Anehnya, kulit mereka sama sekali ga kebakar! Kenapa? Mereka mandi sunblock dulu sebelom ini… ga deng, mereka dibawah payung.

Light dan Matt duduk berdampingan sambil menikmati matahari yang nyaris terbenam. Keduanya ada masalah sama uke masing-masing, jadi disinilah mereka duduk.

"Matt, terima kasih ya sudah mau mendengarkan uneg-unegku," kata Light tulus. Bagaimana pun juga Matt sudah berbaik hati padanya. Tapi bila Death Note sudah kembali ketangannya nanti, itu lain kasus. Kekeke. *ketawa psycho*

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku juga berterima kasih dibakarin udang," kata Matt. Mata hijaunya terlihat berbinar dari balik google oranyenya.

Kalo mau tau, mereka duduk diatas pembatas yang dari besi itu loh… tau tempatnya L duduk dipantai pas di movie Death Note 3.5 kan? Yang L Change The World itu loh… lupa kebangetan deh… pokoqnya mereka duduk disana!

"Sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang, bisa-bisa Ryuuzaki mati kelaparan," kata Light.

"Aku juga. Mello pasti mencari-cariku," kata Matt juga. Mereka baru setengah jalan mau berdiri pas tiba-tiba…

"Meooong~!" eongan kucing yang familiar terdengar ditelinga mereka.

'_Ini… Kurogane! Harus waspada!' _"Hati-hati, Matt!" kata Light sambil berbalik badan. Tiba-tiba, seekor kucing hitam nemplok dimukanya, menyebabkan cowo jenius itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

Urutan adegan, dalam slow motion…

… 1… badan Light terjatuh kebelakang…

… 1,5… badan Light menabrak badan Matt…

… 2… keduanya terjatuh ketanah…

… 2,9… keduanya mendarat dengan sukses ditanah(Kurogane kabur)…

… 3… GABRUK!

"Aduh…" erang Matt kesakitan.

"Sial… Kurogane brengsek…" Light meringis kesakitan. "Maaf, Matt. Kau tidak apa-a—" omongannya terhenti ketika menyadari posisi mereka berdua sekarang.

Matt berada dibawah badan Light, googlenya terlepas dari matanya. Sementara posisi Light diatasnya, kedua tangannya memerangkap Matt dibawahnya. Posisi mereka persis kaya yang mau 'yaoi'an aja. Sama-sama seme mau ngapain? Ya sudahlah… Matt jadi uke dulu untuk kali ini… *ditampar Matt*

Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi itu. kenapa? Kaget tentunya… kemudian…

"Light-kun?"

Jantung Light berhenti berdetak—maksudnya berdetak lebih cepat. Intinya, dia kaget. Dia tahu suara siapa ini… "Ah, Ryuuzaki… hai…" sapanya linglung. Tapi kemudian matanya berubah ganas begitu melihat Kurogane dipelukan L.

"Light-kun dan Matt… kalian sedang apa?" tanya L curiga. Mata pandanya yang besar menyipit.

"Ini salah Kuro-rin! Dia yang mendorongku!" Light membela dirinya.

"Daritadi Kuro-wan ada bersama saya. Dan secara logis, seekor anak kucing tidak mungkin bisa mendorong manusia sampai terjatuh seperti itu." jelas L masuk akal.

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku sekali saja dan tidak membela Kuro-rin!"

Matt menatap kedua pasangan itu bertengkar. _'Hah… dasar. Kalau mau berantem seharusnya singkirkan dulu badanmu dariku.' _Batinnya BT. _'Untung ga ada Mello disini…'_

Tapi kemudian, serasa ada Dementor datang kesana, semua langsung merinding dengan sukses. Bulu kuduk Light, L, Kurogane, dan apalagi Matt langsung berdiri.

"Matt…" suara mengerikan milik seorang chocoholic berambut blonde plus kaya cewe dengan luka bakar dibadan sebelah kirinya membuat semua orang terlonjak.

"Ah! Mello!" Matt langsung mendorong Light dengan kasar dari atasnya. Light nyungsep dengan sukses. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

"Kamu bilang kamu keluar cuma mau beli rokok… kenapa beli rokok aja lama? Aku pikir kamu mati… jadi aku mencarimu sekarang…" kata Mello horror sambil berjalan pelan tapi pasti kearah mereka. "Tapi ternyata kamu malah lagi mesra-mesraan sama orang sialan ini! For God sake, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" dan teriak pake toa masjid Palestin tepat didepan kuping Matt, sukses ngebuat semua orang dalam radius 10 km budeg.

"Ga, Mels! Ini semua kecelakaan!" kata Matt begitu udah ga budeg lagi. "Jangan menilai semuanya hanya dari apa yang kau lihat saja! Bukankah kau yang bilang itu padaku?"

"Kenapa sih lo selingkuh! Bosen jadi seme? Kan dari kapan tau gue udah bilang, kalo lo mau jadi uke bilang aja! Kenapa harus jadi uke nih God-complex sih! Gue ga cukup, hah! Jadi selama ini alesan rokok lo merk Malboro 'Light' adalah karena dia!" semprot Mello ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Mel—"

"Enough about this. Mail Jeevas, you'll regret this later," Mello memotong omongan Matt. Kemudian, dia menyambar gamer malang itu dengan tali rafia dan dia geret. Udah kaya anjing dan majikannya…

"Ampun, Mello! I'm not cheating! Please believe me, Mihail Keehl!" Matt njerit-njerit sepanjang perjalanan. Warning pemirsa, jangan coba-coba membuat uke anda marah bila anda tidak ingin berakhir seperti Matt.

TEEENG…

L dan Light cengok. Heboh banget pertunjukan barusan…

"Uh, kita ga perlu kaya gitu kan?" tanya Light ketakutan. L langsung sinis lagi.

"Saya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Light-kun," kata L angkuh. "Saya permisi. Tidak biasa keluar ruangan, harus segera kembali ke markas." Katanya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Light sendirian.

"…?" lagi-lagi Light bingung akan reaksi L. _'Dia kenapa sih? Dari kemaren kaya begitu…' _batinnya kebingungan. _'Apa jangan-jangan… dia cemburu ngeliat aku sama Matt tadi?'_

"…"

"Ahahaha! … ga mungkin…" Light ketawa garing tanpa ekspresi sambil nyusulin L. lagi-lagi, ekspresi super nyebelin milik Kurogane yang seakan bilang, "Sesuai rencana" terlihat diwajah black cat itu. Ingin rasanya Light memutilasi kucing itu, tapi L tidak akan membiarkannya.

Jadi, yang bisa Light lakukan sekarang hanya menyusun rencana untuk membuat L percaya padanya. Rencana apakah itu?

Rencananya adalah…

Eng ing eng…

Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya~! *ditimpukin sandal sama readers*

**Omake:**

Seorang cowo lewat didepan kamar hotel Mello dan Matt. Cowo itu bernama Mario(dan emang dia MIRIP banget sama karakter Nintendo kesayangan kita itu). Kebetulan sekali dia menginap di hotel yang sama dengan duo M itu.

Mario bersiul-siul menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada disebelah kamar MM. tapi…

AAAAAAA!

MELLO AMPUUUUN!

GUE GA SELINGKUH!

DEMI ALLAH MELS!

AMPOEN DJ!

KYAAA!

Teriakan-teriakan mengenaskan milik seorang cowo berambut merah yang tengah disiksa sama cowo blonde memenuhi penjuru hotel. Mario merinding, dia segera berlari kekamarnya.

Tapi sayang sekali, teriakan mengerikan dan mengenaskan itu berlangsung dari sore hingga pagi. Mario sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Alhasil, dia tutupan pake bantal dan mati karena kehabisan oksigen.

End of chapter 4! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya readers! Saya akan berusaha updet secepet yang saya bisa!

PS:Mario itu murni Cuma OC numpang lewat. Dia ga bakal muncul lagi di chapter selanjutnya kecuali kalo saya lagi butuh korban buat jadi mayat.


	5. Rencana Light

Fuuh… updet chapter 5 nih… ng, terima kasih ya buat semua reviewnya! Itu membuat saia jadi semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini!^^

Genre:Humour/Romance

Rated:T—aku terlalu takut buat ngasih rate K!

Warning:OOC, gajhe, yaoi, nyeleneh, Death Note Cuma numpang lewat, timeline(kapan dan dimana) gajhe, deelel deelel yang terlalu banyak ampe ga bisa disebutin!

Cat Incident

Chapter 5:

Rencana Light

By:Vanilla Amano

"… Light-kun sakit ya? Kenapa daritadi tersenyum terus?" tanya L tanpa ekspresi. Dua hari sudah lewat semenjak kejadian Light dan Matt ditepi pantai itu. L masih bersikap dingin dan sok cool pada Light, sementara Light mendiamkan L karena sedang menyusun rencana untuk mengusir Kurogane.

Oh, iya. Dua hari ini, Kurogane sudah melakukan berbagai macam hal untuk membuat Light semakin dibenci L. beberapa contohnya adalah :

1. Light mengusir kecoa dan tikus yang entah muncul darimana dan nyaris membakar apartemen itu karena meninggalkan kompor menyala saat dia mengusir binatang-binatang ketika sedang memasak. Presentase Light adalah Kira naik kembali 10% dengan alasan berusaha membunuh L.

2. File-file penyelidikan kasus Kira yang dikumpulkan dalam satu berkas dihancurkan Kurogane dan kucing itu mengkambing hitamkan Light. Oh, dia sungguh pintar. Mungkin lebih pintar daripada L dan Light sendiri.

Tapi bukan Light namanya bila membiarkan Kurogane bahagia sendirian… selama dua hari ini, dia sudah menyusun beberapa rencana untuk merebut perhatian L dari Kurogane lagi.

"Tidak~ aku tidak sakit, koq," Light menggeleng manis. Dia baru saja kembali dari Pet Shop untuk membeli persediaan susu dan pasir. "Ah, benar juga. Sudah waktunya Kuro-rin minum susu kan? Biar aku buatkan susunya~" katanya sambil berlalu ke dapur.

L menatap punggung Light yang menghilang. "Fuh… Kuro-wan. Entah kenapa saya merasa sangat jahat kepada Light-kun…" curhatnya sedih. "Saya tidak percaya Light-kun melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dibelakang saya. Kupikir Light-kun tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Apalagi selingkuh dengan Matt-kun…"

"Meooong~" Kurogane mendekati L dan menyodorkan kepalanya minta disayang-sayang.

"Ya, saya tahu. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan saya. Terserah Light-kun mau pacaran dengan siapa. Apalagi alasan yang diberikannya tidak pernah masuk akal. Sudahlah." L tersenyum sedih sambil menggendong Kurogane.

Sementara itu, Light didapur, yang sedang mereview kembali rencana bulusnya. _'Pertama-tama, aku harus memperoleh kepercayaan Ryuuzaki kembali kepadaku. Kemudian setelah itu, singkirkan Kuro-rin. Langkah terakhir, buktikan bahwa aku bukan Kira dan meminta Death Note untuk dikembalikan. Hahaha!' _pikirnya jahat banget. Mungkin Kurogane bisa mencium bahwa dia bukan orang baik-baik. Karena itu dia berusaha membuat Light diusir dari sini…

"Ryuuzaki… susunya sudah siap," kata Light sambil berjalan ketempat L dan Kurogane menunggu. "Sini, Kuro-rin. Biar aku yang kasih makan."

L menatap mata Light lurus-lurus. "Tidak, Light-kun. Saya yang akan memberinya makan." katanya tegas. Light langsung melotot dan jawdrop.

"What the hell? Kamu mau membunuhnya!"

"Enak saja… saya hanya ingin memberinya makan," protes L ga terima. "Mello-kun sudah mengajari saya bagaimana cara memberi makan yang betul kepada kucing. Karena itu, saya ingin mempraktekannya sekarang."

"Oh, begitu…" Light manggut-manggut mengerti. _'Tunggu dulu! Kalo Ryuuzaki jadi bisa ngasih makan Kuro-rin… mereka bakal jadi makin sering bersama dong! Terus tumbuh rasa-rasa sayang yang lebih diantara mereka! Membuatku jadi semakin tersingkir! Lebih buruk lagi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berduaan dengan Kuro-rin dan menjalankan rencanaku! Grr! Dasar Ryuuzaki dan Kuro-rin kurang ajar!' _batinnya panjang lebar. Mendadak badannya jadi kaku, ingusnya keluar, matanya belekan, mulutnya ileran dan nafasnya putus-putus.

L menatapnya dengan mata pandanya yang imut. "Light-kun kena epilepsi ya? Mau ke dokter?" tanyanya. Light dengan sekejap langsung sadar dari ke-epilepsian-nya dan tersenyum dengan charming.

"Oh, tidak, koq. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Light charming, membuat L sedikit blushing. "Tapi mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu apa tidak berat? Bagaimana kalau aku membantu?" tanya Light kawatir dengan efek 'cling-cling' yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Eh? Membantu? Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Ryuuzaki? Hmm?" Light terus mendesak dengan kemilau yang saaaa… ngat silau sampai membuat author harus pake sunglasses. :p

"Eh…" L mau menolak, tapi karena aura menyegarkan yang keluar dari diri Light, dia jadi sulit mengatakan 'tidak'. "Baiklah…" katanya menyerah sambil buang muka.

'_Siip! Bagus! Emang ga ada seorang pun yang bisa nolak kecharmingan-ku ini!' _batin Light narsis sambil psycho smirk. "Baiklah, Ryuuzaki. Mau kubantu dengan apa?" tanyanya dengan kecharmingannya yang dibangga-banggakan.

"Eh? Bantu dengan apa? Apa ya…" L pura-pura mikir, padahal sebenarnya dia berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah Light dan membuatnya semakin blushing. "Pertama-tama, Kuro-wan harus minum susu! Jadi berikan dia makan!" perintahnya sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi buat ngehindarin Light.

"Tapi tadi kamu bilang mau ngasih makan Kuro-rin sendiri…" gumam Light sendirian. Awalnya muka dia polos-polos sendiri gimanaa… gitu. Tapi begitu suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup, dengan segera dia memasang psychotic smirk lagi sambil menoleh ke Kurogane.

"Nah, Kuro-rin… sekarang kita hanya berdua nih…" kata Light horror. Kurogane otomatis mengkeret ditempat. "Mau maen apa, sayang?" katanya sambil berjalan mendekati kucing hitam malang plus laknat itu. botol susu yang dipegangnya seakan-akan berubah menjadi pisau ketika dia pegang.

Dengan reflek seekor kucing(ya iyalah!), Kurogane melompat kearah lain, menghindari Light. "Meooonngg!"

"Oh, tidak. Kuro-rin. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana~" Light dengan gesit menangkap Kurogane. "Nah, maen sama papa yuk~" ajaknya dengan sangat amat teramat mamat —coret— horror.

Kurogane memucat seketika. "Miaaww! Miaaww!" dengan panik, dia mulai mencakar setiap bagian badan Light yang terjangkau oleh cakar kecil-tapi-tajam miliknya.

"Aduh! Auw! Kucing sialan! Sakit tau!" umpat Light kesakitan yang tangan, leher dan bahunya sudah tercakar. Untung mukanya yang ganteng itu ngga kena. Kalau kena, bisa hilang semua kecharmingannya itu.

"Hoi! Udahan napa sih!" protes Light sambil memegang Kurogane sejauh mungkin dari bagian tubuhnya. Tapi terlambat, Kurogane sudah menggigit lehernya dengan keras. "Aauuww!" jerit Light, tidak sengaja melepaskan Kurogane. _'Sialan… pasti meninggalkan bekas!' _pikirnya kesal.

"Kuro-rin! Dengar ya, aku bukannya mau membunuhmu! Aku hanya mau membuatmu mengatakan kejujuran yang sejujur-jujurnya pada L! bahwa aku tidak pervert, tidak selingkuh, anak baik-baik dan bukan Kira! Ralat! Jangan pikirkan yang terakhir!" seru Light. "Mungkin demi membuatmu mengatakan yang sejujurnya, memang kau harus menderita sedikit! Tapi demi kebahagiaanku, kau rela kan?"

"Miaaww!" Kurogane tetep nyolot. Dengan lincah, dia melompat kesana-kemari, menghindari segala upaya Light untuk menangkapnya. Lupakan sajalah, Light… kau terlalu lambat untuk seekor kucing… (Light : "Sembarangan! Gue termasuk yang geraknya cepet tau!" Author : "Gerak cepet dalam hal apa coba?" Light : "Y-yah… itu sih…")

"Light-kun? Kuro-wan? Kalian sedang apa barusan? Koq saya mendengar suara-suara aneh dari toilet…" tanya L ketika akhirnya dia kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ngga ngapa-ngapain… Cuma ngasih makan Kuro-rin. Iya ga?" Light nyengir sambil menatap Kurogane yang berhasil ditangkapnya dan sekarang sedang diberi makan.

"Miaaww~" sahut Kurogane manja.

'_Dasar kucing sialan… luar malaikat, hati iblis… bagaimana mungkin Ryuuzaki bisa tertipu sama dia!' _batin Light yang udah ganti baju yang bisa nutupin semua cakaran di badannya. Dia ga mau L lebih 'salah paham' dari ini. Readers sekalian mengerti maksud saya kan? *senyum mesum*

"Hmm…" L menatap mereka berdua tanpa ekspresi. "Saya mau membuat teh dulu. Apa Light-kun mau?" tanyanya.

"Teh? Boleh saja… tapi jangan terlalu manis ya." Pinta Light seraya tersenyum manis. L membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing melihat senyum Light, tapi Light berpikir bahwa L marah padanya.

"Nah, Kuro-rin… bekerja samalah denganku… setiap kali aku mengatakan kebenaran, kau harus mengangguk dan menyetujui ceritaku yang merupakan kenyataan! Mengerti?" bisik Light sambil melepaskan Kurogane yang sudah selesai 'minyum cucu~' *logat anak kecil manja* *readers merinding dengan sukses*

Kurogane tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Kucing garong itu menatap Light tanpa kedip, kemudian…

Dia berjalan pergi. Heh? Ga salah baca kan? *ngucek-ngucek mata* apa itu artinya Light menang?

Light cengok. "Koq malah pergi?" gumamnya kebingungan. Terdengar suara langkah L dari arah dapur. Light menoleh dan mendapati L yang membawa dua cangkir teh yang masih hangat.

"Light-kun… ini tehnya…" kata L.

"Ah, terima kasih, Ryuu—"

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Kurogane muncul kembali entah darimana. Kucing garong berbulu hitam(ya eyalah…) itu menerkam punggung L, membuat cowo panda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan salah satu cangkir tehnya. Cangkir teh itu terbang kearah Light, menyiram cowo itu tepat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Gyaah! Panaaas!" jerit Light panik. Yep. Teh itu cukup panas, mengingat L belum begitu lama keluar dari dapur.

"Light-kun!" L ikutan panik, dia segera meletakkan teh yang satu lagi dimeja. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya dia melihat adegan seseorang tersiram teh dalam kejadian nyata, bukan dari TV. Karena itu dia ngeri sendiri ketika Light berteriak-teriak. "Light-kun baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kawatir.

"Menurut lo?" tuntut Light kesal. Ketika akhirnya panas teh itu reda, dia baru merasakan kelengketan dari cairan manis yang menyiramnya barusan. "Duh, jadi lengket deh…" keluhnya.

L mendekatinya. "Light-kun perlu sesuatu?" tanyanya kawatir. _'Bagaimana ini? Air teh itu cukup panas. Apakah kulit Light-kun melepuh?' _pikirnya lebay. Dasar ga punya pengetahuan umum…

"Eh… baju ganti dan handuk basah… tolong ambilkan ya, Ryuuzaki." Pinta Light. _'Oh tidak! Kulit putih mulusku terkena air panas! Bisa-bisa ga mulus lagi! Gimana nih!' _batinnya panik. "Dan tolong airnya sedikit dingin."

"Baiklah," angguk L sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Light sendirian disana. Ternyata L itu gampang disuru-suru ya…

'_Baiklah… mari kita cerna kejadian ini. Kenapa Kuro-rin mencelakakan Ryuuzaki hanya untuk menyiramku dengan ini? Maksudku, dia kan bisa melakukannya setelah aku memegang cangkir tehnya… untuk apa sampai mencelakakan Ryuuzaki segala?' _pikir Light sambil menatap Kurogane tajam. Kucing itu balas menatapnya dengan innocent dari pojokan ruangan. _'Ah, sudahlah.' _Light memutuskan untuk membuka bajunya yang basah dan lengket disitu.

"Light-kun ini bajuny—" omongan L langsung terhenti ketika melihat Light yang setengah telanjang ditengah ruangan. Otomatis, wajahnya langsung merah padam tanpa melewati merah dulu.

'_Wow! Badan Light-kun bagus sekali… maksudku, tubuhnya ramping… tapi ternyata ototnya begitu membentuk…'_ pikir L sambil mengamati bagian atas Light. _'Apa yang kau pikirkan, L! sadarlah!'_

"Ah, Ryuuzaki. Kenapa mematung disana?" tanya Light. Ga sadar diri kalo dia yang udah bikin L jadi patung begitu. L mendatanginya dengan kaku. Dia menyodorkan baju ganti dan handuk basah kepada Light dengan buru-buru. "Terima kasih." Ucap Light sopan.

"Sama-sama, Light-kun," kata L datar sambil duduk di singgasananya. Light tersenyum menanggapi tanggapan dingin L. dia mengelap sisa-sisa air teh dari bagian depan badannya.

Tanpa sadar, L tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya ketika Light 'membersihkan' dirinya. Menurutnya, Light saat itu begitu… well, seksi. Lagi-lagi wajah L memanas, langsung merah padam tanpa melewati merah terlebih dahulu. Sayang sekali, dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kejadian HOT didepan matanya sendiri.

Light, yang tidak menyadari keadaan aneh L, mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia tidak bisa mengelap punggungnya sendiri. "Ryuuzaki," panggilnya.

"Ya?" sahut L pelan, masih menolak untuk menatap wajah Light.

"Aku sedikit kesulitan untuk mengelap punggungku. Boleh aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk mengelapnya?" pinta Light. Light… tempting banget sih lo… (Light : "Lo yang bikin gue kaya begini tau!")

L mengangguk singkat. Toh ini merupakan kesempatan untuknya, dia bisa melihatdan mengamati badan Light dari jarak dekat tanpa perlu kawatir dia akan ketahuan. L berjalan kearah Light dan mulai melap bagian belakang badannya.

'_Ya ampun… kulit Light-kun begitu mulus dan halus… berapa banyak uang yang dia habiskan untuk luluran setiap bulan?' _pikir L takjub sambil memelototi setiap inch bagian tubuh Light. Dia mengelap punggung Light dengan lembut, beberapa kali memijat punggungnya yang kelihatannya agak lelah.

"Hmm… enak sekali, Ryuuzaki… kau bisa menjadi tukang pijat yang baik…" desah Light menikmati pijitan Ryuuzaki. L blushing, Light masih terbawa buaian. Tapi kemudian, si rambut karamel menyadari sesuatu. Matanya yang tadinya sedikit tertutup sekarang terbuka lebar.

Bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak sadar dari tadi?

Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang?

Andai dia sadar sesaat sebelumnya… dia bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi!

Dan L… dia sendiri juga menyadari sesuatu. Matanya menyipit ketika menangkap 'sesuatu' itu.

Sekarang semuanya masuk akal… alasan mengapa Kurogane juga menyerang L, bukan hanya menyerang Light. Alasan mengapa Kurogane memberontak sekuat tenaga ketika Light berusaha menangkapnya. Alasan yang sangat bagus…

"Light-kun… ini apa?" tanya L curiga sambil menyentuh bekas merah dileher Light.

Shit.

Light tertangkap basah.

"Ng… Ryuuzaki, aku bisa menjelaskan…" Light berbalik, tapi L lebih cepat daripadanya.

"Ini juga apa? Bekas cakaran dan gigitan?" mata panda L membelalak ketika menangkap lebih banyak bekas gigitan dan cakaran di tangan dan leher Light.

Yep. Readers bisa menebak alasan-alasan Kurogane kan? Kurogane menyerang L supaya L merasa bertanggung jawab telah menyiram Light dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk cowo itu. Kurogane memberontak sekuat tenaga adalah untuk meninggalkan segala 'tanda' itu dibadan Light. Alasan yang sangat bagus dan terencana…

"Bekasnya masih baru… Light-kun… kau…" kata L horror sambil mundur perlahan-lahan dari Light. "Jadi tadi bukannya ke Pet Shop… kau malah ngeluyur mencari 'korban' ya?" tuduhnya.

"Tidak, Ryuuzaki. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman semata! Aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkal Light.

L berdiri dari tempatnya terkapar sedari tadi. "Dasar Light-kun pervert! Seharusnya Light-kun sadar akan tanggung jawab Light-kun! Jangan malah bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain! Light-kun tidak memikirkan perasaan orang didekat Light-kun ya!" seru L marah.

Light tertegun mendengar penuturan L barusan. _'Hellooo… gue salah denger ga sih?' _batinnya kebingungan. Dia terkejut begitu mendapati mata panda L sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Presentasi Light-kun adalah Kira naik 15% karena berusaha membuat saya menyerah… dan Light-kun berhasil membuat saya menyerah pada Light-kun… padahal saya sedikit berharap Light-kun sadar dengan berlaku seperti itu selama ini…" kata-kata L mulai bergetar. "Tapi saya tidak akan menyerah mengejar Kira! Tidak akan!" kemudian, dia berlari keluar dari HQ itu.

"Ryuuzaki!" panggil Light. "Excuse me! Gue salah denger ga sih! Koq gue bingung ya!" serunya kesal campur bingung.

"Ahem. Biar aku jelaskan, Light." Tiba-tiba, author nongol dari jendela. Udah kaya jin ga punya tuan aja…

"Eh? Mbak author? Tumben mau nolongin gue?" Light menyambut si author dengan setengah hati.

"Ya iyalah! Kalo gue ga nolongin lo, fic ini ga bakal selese tau! Sebenci apapun gue ke lo, gue tetep ga tega sama lo soalnya lo itu semenya si L dan—"

"Woi! Udahan bacotnya! Langsung aja jelasin ke gue mengenai keadaan di fanfic ini!" seru Light kesel menghadapi kebacotan Vanilla.

"Iya iya! Berisik, dasar banci! *ditendang Light FC* ahem. Eniwei, L baru aja ngakuin perasaannya ke lo, bego."

"Hah? Perasaan?"

"Yep. Dia suka sama lo, dia sayang sama lo. Masa lo ga sadar sih? Ck, ck… lo ini jenius banget atau malah idiot ya?"

"Lo mau bantuin gue atau mau jelek-jelekin gue sih?" Light pasang tampang horror sambil megang Catetan Modar.

"Percuma. Lo ga bisa bunuh gue karena gue pake nama samaran, weeeek," Vanilla melet, ngeledek ala jaman-jaman dulu. "Eniwei, aku jelasin lagi ya. Kuro-pyon itu iri sama kamu karena kamu adalah orang yang sangat disayangi L, melebihi dirinya. Alesan L sayang banget sama Kuro-pyon adalah karena menurutnya kamu, Light Yagami, sangat menyayangi Kuro-pyon seperti anak sendiri. Karena itu, dia sangat menyayangi Kuro-pyon. Alesan L jadi dingin sama kamu karena menganggap kamu itu pervert adalah karena dia agak il-feel sama cowo yang pervert. Coz, dia masih polos. Duh, cape. Ada minum ga?" author sinting itu kecapean sendiri abis ngejelasin panjang lebar.

"Ada. Nih." Light menyodorkan gelas yang ada di meja.

"Oh, makasih." Ucap Vanilla sambil meminum cairan di gelas itu. "Pueeekkh! Apaan nih! Manis banget!" serunya kesal sambil nyemburin cairan itu ke Light (lagi).

"Teh bekas Ryuuzaki barusan." Jawab Light tanpa ekspresi sambil membersihkan badannya (lagi).

"Pantesan manis banget…" Vanilla melepeh-lepeh sisa teh yang ada dimulutnya. tapi ini gelas L kan? Berarti… berarti… aku ciuman ga langsung sama L dong… kyaa! XD" dia jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri kaya orang gila.

"Ngga… dia belom sempet minum dari gelas itu… setau aku, yang sering make gelas itu adalah Watari…" kata Light datar.

Vanilla langsung muntah. "Ok, kita lanjutin aja ya… alesan L jadi dingin ke kamu adalah karena kamu jadi bertingkah aneh dan selalu menuduh-nuduh Kuro-pyon. Karena itu dia jadi bingung dan menganggap kamu ga suka sama dia. Alesan dia marah-marah mulu adalah karena dia kira kamu sama Matt pacaran. Padahal ga. Matt akan selamanya bersama Mello. Iya ga double M fans!" tanyanya. Maklum, dia fanatik sama couple MM…

"…" Light sweatdrop.

"Dengan seluruh hint yang dia kasih ke kamu begitu, kamu ga nyadar dia suka sama kamu? Ck, ck… bener-bener bego…" Vanilla menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Berisik!" seru Light kesal. Akhirnya, perbincangan dengan author sinting barusan berakhir juga(Vanilla kabur keluar jendela abis diteriakin pake toa sama Light). "Ryuuzaki… kau…" dia menyentuh bibirnya yang pernah bersentuhan dengan bibir L dulu.

"Meoong~" Kurogane mendekati tempat Light duduk. Light menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. "MEOOOONGG!" tapi Kurogane mengeong kenceng banget! Seakan memintanya untuk tetap disitu.

"Apaan sih!" seru Light kesal.

"Miaaww~" Kurogane mengeong manja sambil menunjuk kearah baju bersih Light. Dan baru Light sadari bahwa sedari tadi dia bertelanjang dada diruang berAC itu…

"HATCHIII!"

Fuh… akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga… chapter selanjutnya merupakan chapter terakhir dari fanfic ini! Horeee! *lari jingkrak-jingkrak* ng, review please? Biar aku semangat namatin fanfic ini?


	6. Our Feelings

Yeeeyy! Finally chappie hampir terakhir dari sekuel Cat Incident! Mungkin bakal banyak ketidak jelasan yang menyelimuti chapter ini… kenapa? karena saia NGANTUK BERAT pas ngarang chappie ini… koq bisa? INI SEMUA KARENA SEKOLAH SIALAN YANG BILANG HARUS NGAMBIL IJAZAH BESOK! TAUNYA MASIH MINGGU DEPAN! DASAR SEKOLAH BRENGSEK! JAM TIDUR GUE BERKURANG TAU! Eh, koq jadi curhat? Eniwei, enjoy the story please! XD *ngakak setan sendirian*

Genre:Humour/Romance

Rated:T—aku terlalu takut buat ngasih rate K!

Warning:OOC, gajhe, yaoi, nyeleneh, Death Note Cuma numpang lewat, timeline(kapan dan dimana) gajhe, deelel deelel yang terlalu banyak ampe ga bisa disebutin!

Cat Incident

Chapter 6:

Our Feelings

By:Vanilla Amano

Light—udah pake baju—akhirnya berhasil keluar dari gedung tempatnya tinggal bersama L. kenapa berhasil keluar? Karena dia panik(karena L ngilang kaya tuyul) dan ga enak badan(masuk angin mungkin?), beberapa kali dia salah mencet tombol lift dan turun dilantai yang tidak seharusnya dia datangi.

Setelah berada diluar, Light langsung bersin-bersin ga terkendali. "Hattchhiii! Hatcchiii! Srooott—buset deh! Dingin amat diluar!" katanya disela-sela bersin berantainya. Sebenarnya, ga terlalu dingin cuacanya. Cuma karena Light lagi ga enak badan, jadinya cuaca kaya begini udah dia anggep dingin aja. Padahal cuacanya kaya di Indonesia pas musim hujan loh! (itu dingin ga sih? Karena menurut saia ngga terlalu… :p)

"Light? Kamu ga papa? Koq bersinnya brutal begitu?" tiba-tiba suara familiar itu terdengar dari samping kanannya. Light menoleh.

"Matt! Tepat seperti yang kubutuhkan!" sorak Light ceria ketika melihat bahwa Matt yang memanggilnya. Kelihatannya cowo bergoggle itu habis dari supermarket, terlihat dari tangannya yang memegang plastik berisi berpak-pak rokok malboro light. (O.o) Tapi… ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Matt. Kepalanya diperban, banyak bandaid tertempel dibagian badannya yang terekspos, begitu juga bekas cakaran dan gigitan disana-sini. (LOL)

"Ng… kamu kenapa, Matt?" tanya Light kebingungan. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak, setengah dari luka ini pasti diakibatkan 'kejadian' yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu itu.

"This is the consequences if you asked Mello to have sex with you when he's mad…" jawab Matt datar, seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Jadi para seme sekalian, bila anda memiliki uke yang temperamental seperti Mello, jangan coba-coba ajak mereka 'you-know-what' pas lagi ngamuk kalo ga mau jadi kaya Matt. "Kamu sendiri kenapa ada disini? Koq ga sama L-san?"

"Oh em gee! Gue lupa—haattchhiii!" Light bersin lagi, kali ini tepat didepan wajah Matt.

"Euuw! Light, jorok banget sih lo!" Matt langsung mengelap bekas ingus Light dimukanya.

"Sori… sori… gue rada ga enak body nih…" kata Light sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang ingusan.

"Udah tau ga enak body koq malah keluyuran diluar!"

"Aku mencari Ryuuzaki."

"L-san? Memang dia tidak didalam?"

"Tadi dia kabur…"

"…"

"…"

"Kabur kenapa?"

"Urusan gue."

Matt kesel. _'Maksud gue sih mau bantuin… Tapi kalo orang yang mau dibantuin nyolot begini, rasa simpati(kartu maksud lo!) gue jadi ilang.' _"Mau aku bantuin nyari L-san?" alih-alih ngeluyur pergi meninggalkan cowo pengidap God-complex plus panda-complex yang lagi stress plus sakit, dia menawarkan bantuannya.

"What! Seriously! Huraaayyy!" Light bersorak-sorak gajhe. Inilah efek samping masuk angin yang diderita semua God-complex, bersikap kaya anak kecil norak umur lima taun yang dibawa ibunya nonton ondel-ondel.

"Buruan sih!" Matt menyeret Light darisana karena merasa malu. Akhirnya, mereka memulai pencarian terhadap L.

Tidak susah mencari L, secara tuh manusia setengah panda mencolok banget ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang begini. Awalnya yang ditanyain ga tau kalo yang Light sama Matt maksud itu manusia, mereka malah ngira yang ditanyain itu panda yang lepas dari kebun binatang. Maklum, beberapa minggu yang lalu ada berita yang memberitakan sebuah panda lepas dari kebun binatang…

"Katanya dia berada disekitar sini… dimana dia?" Light celingukan. Saat ini mereka berada ditaman kota. Menurut orang yang terakhir mereka tanyai, mereka melihat pemuda-setengah-panda berjalan kearah taman kota.

"Kita harus berpencar. Aku akan kesini, kau kesana saja." Usul Matt sambil mencari kearah kiri.

"Baiklah," Light mengangguk. Dia berjalan kearah kanan, berharap menemukan L, bukan panda beneran. Ya iyalah! Siapa yang mau ketemu panda ditempat kaya begini! Tuh panda pasti ngamuk dan panik karena ada ditempat yang ga dia kenal! Jadi orang yang menemukannya pertama kali pasti bakal jadi korban kelaknatannya!

Light berjalan lebih jauh kedalam pelosok taman. Kenapa? karena emang tempat yang dia tuju itu di pelosok. Hmm… tempat yang mencurigakan…

'SREK SREK'

Salah satu semak bergerak-gerak mencurigakan. "Ryuuzaki!" Light segera menyingkap semak itu dan melongok kedalamnya.

"N-nii-san!" terlihat Sayu, dengan pakaian yang sedikit acak-acakan, rambut yang mencuat kesana-kemari plus ada daun-daun yang nyangkut dan muka yang lecek (?) kaya belom disetrika berbaring disana. Tapi dia tidak sendirian…

"Light-kun!" terlihat Matsuda, dengan jas yang sudah lepas, kemeja setengah terkancing dan dasi awut-awutan plus rambut kasar dengan muka cacat (?) berada diatas tubuh Sayu. Wow! Tertangkap basah nih! (O/O) ternyata adik sama kakak lebih berpengalaman adiknya…

"Oh, Sayu dan Matsuda… kupikir Ryuuzaki…" desah Light kecewa sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kelihatannya Light terlalu panik, kawatir dan sakit (jiwa?) untuk menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar adiknya sedang 'make out' sama bawahan ayahnya…

Sayu dan Matsuda cengok.

"Ng… itu betul Light-kun kan?" tanya Matsuda kebingungan.

"Ya… begitulah… tapi ada yang aneh…" angguk Sayu. "Sudahlah. ayo kita lanjutkan, Matsuda-kun."

Dan mereka melanjutkan apalah itu yang sedang mereka lakukan sebelum dipergokin Light…

Sementara itu, Light masih sibuk mencari-cari L yang masih belum ditemukan. "Ryuuzaki!" dia memanggil nama itu sekali lagi. "Duh, dimana sih dia?" Light capek dan ga enak badan sendiri.

"Hiks…" tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara halus itu. suara itu seperti suara tangisan yang memanggilnya. Arahnya dari balik sesemakan yang kelihatannya sangat lebat sampai sulit untuk ditembus. Light berjalan menerobos sesemakan itu sampai bajunya robek-robek, badannya lecet-lecet, dan penampilannya acak-acakan. :p

Dan terlihatlah… sebuah danau yang saaaaangat indah dan besar! (ga mungkin ada ditengah kota! XD) kelihatannya sesemakan itu mengarahkannya ketengah hutan yang berada di pinggir kota… (oh. Pantesan) dan dipinggir danau itu, terdapat L yang sedang jongkok sambil menangis. (referensi danau? Nonton aja Swan Lake versi Barbie!)

Light mendekati posisi L perlahan. Tujuan utamanya adalah mendekat tanpa suara dan mengagetkan L. tapi karena dia menginjak sebuah ranting kering, tujuannya hancur sudah.

'KREK'

"Siapa disana!" L langsung berbalik sigap.

"Ahaha… hai, Ryuuzaki," kata Light bego plus salting. Mata panda plus mulut L langsung terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang Light-kun lakukan disini?" tanya L dingin. Jejak-jejak air mata terpapar jelas diwajahnya, tapi kegelapan membantu menyembunyikannya dari penglihatan Light.

"Aku… mau minta maaf," kata Light. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanmu dan terus bermain-main… padahal maksudku bukan begitu…" ucapnya menyesal. L membuang wajahnya—maksudnya membuang wajah! Kalo membuang 'wajahnya' berarti dia ngebuang mukanya ke tong sampah dong! :p

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Light-kun. Dari awal Light-kun memang tidak salah apa-apa. Saya saja yang terlalu temperamental," kata L datar tanpa menatap wajah Light.

'_Temperamental? Segitu lo bilang temperamental? Kalo gitu Mello lo sebut apaan dong?' _batin Light.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan Light-kun selama ini. Saya mengerti bila Light-kun tidak mau bekerja sama dengan saya lagi dalam segala kasus," tiba-tiba, L berjalan lebih dekat ke tepi danau itu. Light menatapnya dengan horror. "Selamat tinggal, Light-kun." Ucap L tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan bunuh diri, Ryuuzakiiiii!" seru Light heboh sambil berlari kearah L. dengan cepat, dia memeluk tubuh kurus pucat—tapi seksi XD—panda tersebut. L terkesiap dan kehilangan keseimbangannya, begitu juga Light yang baru saja lari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa dia sadari, secara tidak langsung dia mendorong L kearah danau itu.

"…" keduanya terdiam ketika merasa mereka sudah tidak menapak tanah lagi.

'BYUUURR!'

Tidak lama kemudian, suara itu terdengar.

"Puaaah!" begitu berhasil naik ke permukaan, Light buru-buru menyembur air yang masuk kedalam mulut dan hidungnya. Dengan panik, dia mencari-cari L. "Ryuuzaki!" panggilnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, terlihat L yang sedang megap-megap lagaknya orang yang nyaris tenggelam.

Sebelum L betul-betul tenggelam, dengan sigap Light sudah berenang kesebelahnya dan memegang tangannya. "Tenang, Ryuuzaki! Aku memegang tanganmu! Kau tidak akan tenggelam!" serunya.

"Peeh, peeh! Uhuk uhuk!" L menyemburkan semua air yang masuk kedalam mulut dan hidungnya tepat kewajah Light. "Kaget… tiba-tiba langsung tercebur begitu… saya jadi panik…" katanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light kawatir. Saking kawatirnya, dia ga peduli baru aja disembur air sama L. Pergelangan tangan L masih ada dalam genggamannya.

"Ya, rasanya saya tidak apa-apa…" L mengangguk. "Light-kun bodoh sekali… siapa yang mau bunuh diri sih?" tanyanya dengan tatapan panda tajam.

"Eh? Bukannya kau mau bunuh diri?" Light kebingungan. "Dengan berjalan ke tepi danau dan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan orang yang sudah melalukan dua hal diatas?"

"Saya hanya ingin melihat bulan yang terpantul dipermukaan air lebih jelas! 'selamat tinggal' itu maksudnya biar Light-kun pergi meninggalkan saya sendirian!" jelas L agak kesel. _'Enak aja saya dibilang mau bunuh diri! Masih banyak kasus yang belum berhasil dipecahkan tau!' _batinnya kesal.

"Lagipula kalau saya bunuh diri kan bukan urusan Light-kun." Kata L tak acuh sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang masih dipegang Light. Tapi Light tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Bodoh… jelas-jelas itu urusanku…" kata Light lirih. Mata panda L mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "Kau ini jenius tapi bodoh ya dalam hal seperti ini…" dia tersenyum lembut. (author : "Alaaah… kaya lo ngga aja, Light…" Light : "Berisik! Namanya orang lagi ngegombal!")

"Eh?" gumam L bingung.

"Kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, untuk apa aku mengejar sampai kemari? Sampai badanku lecet-lecet, kepalaku pusing, masuk angin tambah parah dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya." (lo ngebanggain diri apa gimana sih?) "Bekas cakaran dan gigitan yang kau lihat tadi adalah bekas dari Kuro-rin. Tadi Kuro-rin sedikit reseh waktu mau kukasih makan, jadi inilah yang kudapat."

L membuang muka. "Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong, Ryuuzaki. Tatap mataku!" Light memaksa L untuk menatap lurus kematanya. "Jelas-jelas bekas gigitan kucing dan manusia berbeda. Yang kau lihat adalah bekas gigitan kucing… hanya saja karena dibutakan kecemburuan(cailah bahasanya…), kau jadi gelap mata."

"…"

"Selama ini juga aku tidak bohong soal Kuro-rin… kejadian yang kualami bersama Matt juga karena dia. Sungguh!" jelas Light. "Kecuali… ciuman tidak sengaja itu…"

"Ci—apa!" L nyembur ke muka Light.

"M-maaf, Ryuuzaki! Waktu itu aku hanya ingin memfotomu dan menjualnya ke E-Bay saja! Tapi tanpa sengaja aku tersandung dan kemudian, 'cuup' begitu saja!" Light memohon maaf dan ampun kepada L yang aura hitam pandanya keluar.

"Light-kun… kau…"

"T-tunggu dulu! Bukankah kau suka padaku? Kenapa kau tidak senang aku sudah pernah menciummu?"

"Karena itu ciuman tidak sengaja yang saya terima saat saya lengah! Saya tidak menganggapnya ciuman sedikit pun!"

"Apa? Kau mau aku cium kalau sedang sadar dan tidak lengah?"

"Well, paling tidak saya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membalasnya atau menolaknya."

"Tahu tidak? Saat ini sepertinya kita sedang berdebat…"

"Dan saya tidak suka kalah. Karena itu, saya akan tetap berargumentasi dengan Light-kun."

"Begitu ya? Kau juga tahu aku tidak suka kalah kan?"

"Hal itulah yang membuat saya—"

L tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba Light menempelkan bibirnya yang basah kebibir L sendiri. L terkejut, dia tidak menyangka hanya karena rasa tidak ingin kalah milik Light dia nekad menciumnya seperti ini!

Light melepaskan bibirnya. "Jadi, aku menang?" tanyanya seraya menjilat bibirnya puas. "Kau tidak menolak maupun melakukan apapun. Jadi, lengah tidak lengah sama saja kan?"

Wajah L memerah dengan cepat. "Apa-apaan? Saya hanya kaget saja!" katanya keras kepala. "Untuk apa Light-kun melakukannya? Hanya karena ingin menang saja? Rendah sekali…"

"Enak saja!" Light kesal. "Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau menjelaskan perasaanku dengan kata-kata akan percuma… terutama menghadapi orang sepertimu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjelaskan dengan perbuatan saja."

L tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan, Light dapat melihat sembutat merah dipipinya yang pucat itu. "Jadi? Apa aku kurang jelas?" tanya Light, kali ini dengan nada lembut.

"Ng…" L tidak menjawab. "Apa ini artinya saya tidak perlu menyerah?" tanyanya pelan.

Light ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan L barusan. "Bukannya tidak perlu, tapi kau memang tidak usah… aku sudah membalas perasaanmu!" katanya. Kemudian, dia mencium L lagi. Kali ini, L tidak terkejut dan langsung membalas ciumannya. Kemudian, Light membawa L menyelam bersamanya… (referensi? Event 'The Spring' di Final Fantasy X yang berlokasi di Macalania Lake dengan BGM:Suteki Dane! XD)

Kalau ditanya bagaimana rasa ciuman itu… pasti jawabannya hanya satu ; basah.

Sementara itu… orang yang terlupakan…

"Cih, L-san tidak ada disini…" keluh Matt kesal yang sudah mencari ke seluruh pelosok taman. Ralat! Matt tidak mencari ke danau tempat Light dan L sedang asyik 'mesra-mesraan' sekarang!

'JLUG'

Tiba-tiba, suara langkah itu terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "L-san!" Matt segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik langkah itu. kemudian…

"…" Matt bengong seketika begitu melihat panda(asli) itu sudah berdiri didepannya.

"…" Panda itu juga balas bengong ketika melihat manusia yang tidak dikenalnya. Dalam sekejap, insting panda itu berkata, _'manusia! Berbahaya!' _dan menyerang Matt.

"Gyaaa!" Matt kabur terkencing-kencing.

"Ooong!" tapi panda tadi malah mengejarnya.

"Gila! Apa-apaan tuh panda! Mentang-mentang gue ngejar L-san yang mirip panda malah ketemunya panda beneran!"

"Ooooonnnggg!"

"Wwuuuaaaaa!"

'PSYUUU'

'BRUGH'

"Eh?"

"Matt?" suara Mello yang familiar terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Mello! Ngapain kau disini!" seru Matt tidak kalah bingung.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama kepadamu! Ngapain kau disini!" kata Mello sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Matt.

Matt menyambut tangan itu dan berdiri. "Aku membantu Light mencari L-san yang kabur…" tapi setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Mello langsung mencengkram tangannya dengan tenaga raksasa Haruno Sakura. "Aawww! Ahaaww!"

"Apaa?" tanya Mello geram. 'kretek kretek' = bunyi tulang Matt.

"Mello! Tanganku bisa patah!" jerit Matt kesakitan. "Aku hanya sekedar membantu Light mencari L-san saja koq! Tidak lebih daripada itu!"

Akhirnya, Mello tenang juga. "Memangnya L-san kemana?" tanyanya.

"Makanya sekarang aku mencarinya…" jawab Matt sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang nyaris ancur. "Kau kenapa ada disini?"

"Lupa apa gimana sih? Kita kan dapet tugas buat ngembaliin seekor panda yang kabur dari kebun binatang en ngebawa dia balik, dodol!"

"Terus, barusan lo nembak dia?"

"Matty, inilah yang disebut peluru bius…"

"Oh."

Mello mendengus kesal. Dia mengeluarkan HPnya dan langsung menelepon seseorang. "Halo? Pak Kitagawa? Gue udah dapet pandanya nih! Buruan kesini yak!" katanya pada siapapun yang diteleponnya barusan.

"Apaan tuh barusan?"

"Pemilik kebun binatang…"

"…"

"Udah ah! Kita balik! Pasti si 'Lampu' udah nemuin L-san sekarang!"

"Dan kenapa tepatnya kalian berdua basah begini!" Mello menatap kesal pasangan didepannya yang cengangas-cengenges ga jelas karena sesuatu.

"Ehehe… kecebur…" kata Light sambil mesem-mesem ga jelas.

"Bukan salah saya…" kata L sambil ngikik kaya kuntilanak.

Mello sweatdropped, tapi begitu melihat tangan duo L itu bergandengan dia langsung ngeh sama keadaannya. "Mendingan kalian cepet pulang… nanti masuk angin loh…"

"Iya. Apalagi Light udah masuk angin begitu! Nanti makin parah loh!" kata Matt.

"HAATTCCHIIII!'

"Kelihatannya nasihat kita terlambat…" kata Mello sambil geleng-geleng prihatin.

"Ngehehe… sori, sori—srooot—abisnya keasikan sih…" kata Light lagi. "Mello, kamu naek mobil kan? Keberatan ga ngasih kita tumpangan?" pintanya dengan 'lampu' eyes yang binarnya melebihi puppy's eyes dan hamster's eyes. :p

"Keberatan banget tapi bisa protes apa aku?" Mello angkat bahu. Akhirnya, mereka diantar sampai ke gedung investigasi L dan diturunkan disana.

"Ah, benar juga. Titip salam buat Kuro-swan ya~" pesan Mello dengan candy candy's eyes.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Matt ikut-ikutan pake donald's eyes. Kayanya sekarang lagi musim 'eyes-eyes'an ya…

"Baiklah~ nanti aku sampaikan~" angguk Light pake lampu's eyesnya.

"Ok deh! Bye bye! Rukun-rukun aja ya!" Mello dan Matt berseru berbarengan sebelum mobil mereka kembali berjalan. Light dan L bertatapan kaget. Koq mereka tau…?

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuro-rin…" Light mendadak Kira mode:on. "Kamu percaya kan kalo sekarang dia yang membuat aku jadi kaya begini?" mereka memasuki gedung mewah dan besar itu.

"Percaya," angguk L. "Tapi apa Light-kun tidak merasa bahwa dia sengaja?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Maksud saya… bila dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat saya cemburu, saya pasti tidak akan menyadari perasaan saya satu minggu yang lalu. Dan Light-kun juga tidak akan mengenai perasaan saya kalau saja saya tidak bersikap seperti itu." kata L.

'… _jadi nih bocah juga baru sadar perasaannya sendiri seminggu yang lalu…?' _batin Light sambil nahan kesel gimanaaaa… gitu. "Jadi inti dari perkataanmu adalah…?" tanyanya.

"Yah… kita tetap asuh Kuro-wan. Bagaimana?" usul L.

'_Asuh? Mati aja lo sana! Ogah banget gue masih ngasuh makhluk jahanam, laknat, en nista kaya begitu!' _"Hmm… tidakkah sebaiknya kita pertimbangkan lagi?" alih-alih menyuarakan isi hatinya, Light bertanya sesuatu yang sedikit lebih ramah.

"Hmm…" L membuka pintu yang menuju ke ruangannya biasa 'bersantai'. "Kuro-wan?" panggilnya. Tidak ada sahutan. Padahal biasanya Kurogane akan langsung berlari kearah mereka.

"Kuro-wan?" L memasuki ruangan itu sambil memanggil-manggil Kurogane. Light sendiri bingung.

'_Kemana kucing sialan itu?' _batinnya kebingungan. "Kuro-rin!" akhirnya, dia ikut mencarinya. Setelah dicari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan(bahkan satu gedung mereka jelajahi), Kurogane masih belum ketemu. Kemana kucing itu pergi!

"Light-kun, saya kawatir…" kata L cemas. Mata pandanya mengamati setiap kamera pengawas yang dia taruh di seluruh penjuru gedung.

"Sabar ya, Ryuuzaki. Aku juga cemas koq," kata Light yang jelas-jelas boong banget. Tapi dia udah mulai kawatir-kawatir gimanaaaa… gitu. "Gimana kalo kita telpon Matt, Mello sama Near? Suru mereka nyari diluar gitu loh…" usulnya.

"… baiklah." Angguk L setuju. Tatapannya kosong, layaknya tatapan seorang ibu yang anak semata wayangnya diculik. Light merasa kasihan melihatnya, jadi dia segera menelepon HP Matt, satu-satunya nomor yang dia tahu diantara trio pewaris L itu.

"_Matt's speaking?" _suara Matt terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Matt? Begini, aku mau minta tolong…" mulai Light pelan, berusaha tidak menggangu L yang tenggelam dalam kekawatirannya dengan cara ngomong di jarak 30 meter dari ibu panda itu.

"_Heh? Light? Tumben lo yang nelepon, bukan L-san." _Komentar Matt dengan suara yang kedengarnnya sedikit teredam.

"Lo lagi makan kacang ya?" tanya Light curiga.

"_Yup. Camilan gue tiap lagi maen Magister Negi Magi. L-san kenapa?"_

Light sweatdropped. _'Nih anak doyannya game ecchi begitu rupanya…' _"Yah, L lagi sedikit ga bernyawa sekarang…"

"_Emang napa? Jangan-jangan lo rape lagi! Dasar! Mentang-mentang baru jadian udah langsung ke 'stage' selanjutnya! Dasar mesum!"_

"Enak aja lo kalo ngomong seenak jidat lo aja!" seru Light. Untung mereka ngomong di telepon, kalo ngga pasti Matt udah ngerasain 'kuah' kemurkaan Light sekarang. "Begini, nehi-nehi(?)! Kuro-rin menghilang!" jelasnya akhirnya.

"_Eh? Kuro-kuro? Koq bisa?" _tanya Matt. Kelihatannya kacangnya udah dia telen.

"Ga ngerti. Makanya aku mau minta tolong. Bisa ga kamu, Mello sama Near cariin Kuro-rin ga diluar?" pinta Light dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat melas supaya Matt ga tega nolak permintaan dia.

"_Baru juga lo gue bantuin beberapa menit yang lalu… kenapa bukan lo aja yang nyari?" _tanya Matt sangsi. Dia males banget beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Selain lagi asyik makan kacang, dia juga lagi asyik melototin berbagai fanservice yang bertebaran di game yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Duh… gue ga bisa ninggalin L sendirian dalam kondisi kaya begini!" Light jingkrak-jingkrak ditempat dengan gemes. "Plis dong, Matt! Demi temen! Ya ga?"

'_Sejak kapan lo temen gue!' _Matt tidak menjawab. _"Hmm… yaudah deh. Tapi gue nyari ga jauh-jauh dari gedung tempat lo berdua tinggal yak…" _katanya akhirnya.

"Yes! Yes! Matty kamu baik sekali! Sini gue cium dulu!"

"_Mati aja lo sono!" _Matt dengan segera mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Light menatap HPnya dengan pandangan kebingungan. Mas Light… mas Light… kamu ga ngerti kenapa Matt matiin HPnya begitu? Jelas-jelas gara-gara dia ngeri sama ucapanmu, dodol!

Ok, saya boong. Ini bukan chapter terakhir. =_= sumpah! Tadinya ini mau saya bikin chapter terakhir! Tapi ternyata terlalu panjang! Well, sedikit tambahan chapter ga bakal ngebunuh kita semua kan? *ditampar readers* tapi tenang aja karena saya udah updet double chapter… jadi yah, tamat-tamat jugalah istilahnya… yak, yang penasaran sama endingnya, silahkan pindah ke chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Dewa Cinta

kali ini betul-betul chappie terakhir loh readers… nyehehehe… ok, saya ga bakal banyak bacot karena readers udah pada ngacungin golok ke saya… happy reading!

Genre:Humour/Romance

Rated:T—aku terlalu takut buat ngasih rate K!

Warning:OOC, gajhe, yaoi, nyeleneh, Death Note Cuma numpang lewat, timeline(kapan dan dimana) gajhe, deelel deelel yang terlalu banyak ampe ga bisa disebutin!

Cat Incident

Chapter 7:

Dewa Cinta?

By:Vanilla Amano

"Jadi, kita harus cari disebelah mana dulu nih?"

"Kita harus berpencar. Pokoqnya kita cari sampai radius 2 km dari gedung tempat L-san tinggal."

"…"

"Kamu denger ga, Near?"

"… ya."

Akhirnya, tiga orang pewaris L itu keluar dari mobil merah milik Matt. Near berjalan sambil menggerutu. La iyalah! Wong dia ga ada urusan sama ini semua! Tapi tau-tau dia 'diculik' dari Wammy's House begitu!

"Baiklah. Aku cari kearah timur, Mello kearah barat, dan kamu Near, kearah utara. Kenapa ga ada yang kearah selatan? Karena arah selatan itu jurang(?)!" perintah Matt membagi-bagi arah.

Mello dan Near berpencar menuju arah yang ditunjuk Matt. Matt sendiri pergi kearah tujuannya sendiri.

Light dan L sementara itu…

"Kuro-wan… Kuro-wan… Kuro-wan…" L terus mengulang nama Kurogane sambil mojok di pojokan ruangan. Yah, istilah saya sih… ngedumel sendirian…

"Ryuuzaki, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Light yang ketakutan sendiri ngeliat kelakuan L yang jadi autis begitu. Lah? Bukannya dari dulu dia emang autis? XP *dibunuh L's FC*

"4da 4pa Li9hT-KuN? 5ay4 tId4k apA-4pa k0Q," jawab L yang mendadak alay mampus. Light langsung cengok plus sweatdropped plus jawdropped plus epilepsi plus laen-laen pas dengernya.

"Ryuuzaki… KAU INI KENAPA!" serunya ketakutan sambil mundur 3 langkah dari L.

"5uDaH s4yA bILan9… 5ay4 tId4k ap4-Ap4…" jawab L dengan gaya 'alay'nya. Bentar, author muntah dulu. (author ga tahan en ga bisa bahasa alay! DX) eh, ternyata yang muntah bukan saya doang, LIGHT JUGA IKUT MUNTAH GARA-GARA ENEG LIAT L JADI ALAY!

"Ryuuzaki… sadar ga sih kalo kamu tuh berubah jadi alay?" tanya Light sambil membereskan bekas muntahannya dan muntahan saya.

"M4sA 5iH? Say4 9a m3ra5a b39iTu…" L menggeleng-geleng lugu. Oh… jadi kalo orang jenius stress, penyakit mereka tuh jadi anak alay begini… jadi anda sebagai orang jenius jangan stress ya!

"Matt! Kuro-rin ketemu ga!" Light buru-buru meraih HPnya dan menelepon Matt hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan kucing garong itu.

"_Belum… kau ini tidak sabaran sekali…"_ jawab Matt sembari mematikan sambungan mereka.

"Li9hT-KuN k3Nap4? K0Q k4yaNy4 taKuT s4ma 5aYa?" tanya L kebingungan dengan gaya super alaynya.

"Gyaaaa!"

Keadaan Mello…

"Huh… disini ga ada apa-apa…" gumam Mello sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. "Kuro-swan dimana sih?" dia kembali mencari Kurogane diseluruh tempat yang bisa dia gapai.

"Eh?" Mello menyentuh sesuatu ketika dia sedang mengorek-ngorek tong sampah(niat banget nyarinya, mbak!). dia menarik keluar sesuatu itu dan menatapnya. "Ini… name tag Kuro-swan…"

Ya, itu adalah kalung leher merah milik Kurogane yang diberikan L. maaf, baru saya jelasin sekarang. :p abisnya kelupaan mulu di chapter yang sebelumnya…

"Apa maksudnya ini? Koq Cuma ada kalungnya aja?"

Keadaan Near…

"…" Near mencari sekelilingnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kenapa aku ikut terseret dalam ketidak jelasan ini? Jelas-jelas aku tidak ada hubungannya…" gerutunya kesal. Maklum, dia sedikit lagi selesai mendandani barbienya cosplay gothic lolly. Tapi tiba-tiba Mello dan Matt menerobos ke kamarnya dan menyeretnya begitu saja.

'KRESEK'

Near merasa dia menginjak sesuatu. Tanpa banyak omong, dia melihat apa yang berada dibawah kakinya. Sebuah kertas putih berada disana.

"…" Near mengambilnya. Terlihat tulisan bertinta hitam diatas kertas itu. dia membacanya sejenak. "Hmm…"

Keadaan Matt…

"Sial. Kemana sih Kuro-kuro?" umpat Matt yang tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Cih! Kucing hitam sih banyak… tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan kucing-kucing lainnya."

Matt berjalan mondar-mondir. Setelah bolak-balik kira-kira 13 kali, dia menemukan ide gila dikepalanya. "Jangan-jangan… Kuro-kuro itu kucing peliharaan Black Magician lagi!" tebaknya. "Ah… tapi masa sih Black Mage masih ada? Setauku semua Black Mage sudah dimusnahkan karena dianggap membawa sial… tapi Kuro-kuro itu kan kucing hitam… peliharan Black Mage juga kucing hitam semua… hmm… aku berpikir terlalu keras… kepalaku jadi sakit… ini sih saatnya Dynasty Warriors Strike Force!"

Akhirnya Matt malah main PSP disana. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang mengawasinya dari atas pohon. Well, dibilang tidak sadar juga bukan… hanya saja 'sesuatu' itu membuat tengkuknya dingin, jadi dia memutuskan buat 'cabut' darisana.

Kembali ke gedung investigasi tempat tinggal L dan Light…

"Nihil… aku tidak menemukan apa-apa," kata Matt begitu mereka sudah membuat diri mereka 'nyaman' diruangan itu. nyaman dengan cara mereka sendiri maksudnya…

"Begitukah…?" Light menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Masalahnya, Ryuuzaki jadi alay banget gara-gara stress…"

"Oh, penyakit alay dadakan? Itu emang biasa dialami sama jenius yang lagi stress." Kata Mello biasa banget.

'_Perasaan gue jenius tapi ga pernah kena penyakit itu deh…' _batin Light.

"Itu karena kamu sudah kena God-complex duluan sebelum kena Alay-complex(?)…" kata Near datar. Light sweatdropped. Near bisa baca pikiran!

"Benar juga… bicara soal penyakit, aku hanya menemukan kalung leher milik Kuro-swan," kata Mello sambil mengeluarkan kalung leher merah yang dia temukan tadi.

"Itu MiLiK Kur0-w4n!" jerit L masih alay sambil menyongsong kalung itu haru. "L4lu, Kur0-w4n s3nDiRi m4na?" tanyanya.

Mello sweatdropped. "Aku tidak menemukannya, L-san…"

"Ap4! Da5ar 9a 9uN4! P4nt3san l0 j4di n0m0r 2!"

"What the fu*k! kenapa L-san jadi begini!"

"Biasa… alay… alay…"

Near menatap mereka semua tanpa ekspresi. "Aku… menemukan ini…" katanya datar sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang tadi dia temukan kepada orang-orang gila didepannya ini. Near emang cool banget… sayang aku biasa aja sama dia… malah rada kesel. Kenapa? karena dia yang bertahan hidup sampe akhir! DX

"Apa ini?" Light meraih kertas itu. "Aku tidak mengenal tulisan tangannya… siapa yang menulis ya?"

"Gimana kalo dibaca aja dulu baru kita tentuin siapa yang nulis?" usul Matt masuk akal.

"Good idea!" Light duduk disebelah Near, dan jadilah mereka duduk mengelilinginya. Begini isi kertas itu :

_Dear Light dan L…_

_Selamat ya! Akhirnya kalian berdua jadian juga!^^_

(L dan Light bertukar tatapan bingung)

_Dan terima kasih juga untuk Matt, Mello dan Near yang selalu membantu mereka!^^_

(Matt, Mello dan Near ikutan bingung)

_Well, aku ga bakal panjang lebar. Setelah puas ngucapin selamat, aku baru akan mulai menjelaskan._

_Selamat ya!_

_Congratulations!_

_Happy couple day!_

_Semoga bahagia!_

(dan tulisan 'selamat' dengan bahasa yang berbeda-beda tertulis sampai kira-kira 21 baris lagi)

_Nah, akhirnya aku puas. Ahem._

_Untuk Light, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Jangan benci pada Kurogane ya! Dia kan hanya membantu kalian saja!_

(semua melotot)

_Percayalah! Kalo dia ga berbuat nista begitu, kalian pasti ga bakal jadi kaya sekarang!_

(L dan Light blushing)

_Mello dan Matt juga ga bakal tambah mesra!_

_Dengan cemburu buta begitu, bukankah itu artinya Mello sangat menyayangimu, Matt?_

(Mello blushing, Matt girang kaya anak kecil)

_Dan Near, kamu jadi tau apa yang namanya anak kucing dan jadi bisa genit-genitan ke anak Wammy yang suka kucing kan?_

(Near blushing tapi ditutupin)

_Biar aku perjelas lagi. Kurogane itu aslinya kucing peliharaanku. Dan, yah… walaupun kalian memperlakukannya agak kurang sesuai prosuder(apalagi L dan Near), tapi aku tetap berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mengasuhnya!_

_Sebenarnya aku dan Kurogane terpisah, dan akhirnya sekarang aku menemukannya. Dia terlihat begitu senang karena berada bersama Light dan L. yah, walaupun beberapa kali membuat Light kesal, tapi dia tidak menyesali tindakannya._

_Sekalipun Kurogane terpisah denganku, dia sama sekali tidak mengabaikan tugasnya, yaitu ; mempersatukan 2 insan yang sedang fall in love. Dia memang kucing yang loyal._

_Kalau kalian masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan, silahkan review kembali semua kejadian yang kalian alami dengan Kurogane. Bukankah dia sangat membantu kalian dalam menyadari perasaan masing-masing? (walau kadang caranya agak kelewatan)_

_Well, jangan membenciku dan Kurogane. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas kami sebagai pemersatu cinta. Hohoho!_

_Kurogane kirim salam. Dia bilang, dia sangat menyayangi mama L, paman Matt, tante Mello dan Kak Near. Dia juga sayang tapi benci sama papa Light. Alasannya? Ga tau. Kata Kurogane, mama L harus hati-hati sama papa Light. Baik dalam hal asmara ataupun pekerjaan. Karena mama L belum tahu belangnya papa Light, hhe._

_Nah, sekali lagi. Selamat untuk pasangan yang berbahagia ya~~!_

"_Regards, Amethyst."._

"Pertama-tama, kenal seseorang bernama Amethyst?" tanya Light begitu mereka semua selesai membaca suratnya.

"Ngga," semua menggeleng yakin. "Kalo batu sih kita tau."

"Paling tidak, Kuro-wan baik-baik saja," kata L yang udah ga alay lagi. Light nangis bersyukur karena dia ga tahan sama yang namanya alay.

"Ya, ya."

"He-eh."

"Tapi Amethyst itu siapa?"

"Sudahlah…" kata Light. "Yang penting, kita tahu bahwa Kuro-rin itu bermaksud baik dengan melakukan semua hal laknat itu."

"Betul sekali," angguk L. "Dan apa maksudnya hati-hati dengan Light-kun dalam 'pekerjaan'?" cetusnya. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus Kira?"

Ups. Light harus mengalihkan perhatian L segera dari hal itu. apalagi semua detektif terbaik bersarang di ruangan itu.

"Ada-ada saja kau, Ryuuzaki." Light tersenyum salting.

-End-

**Omake:**

"Fuh…" seseorang menghembuskan nafas dari atas pohon. Dia mengawasi para pemuda itu dari luar jendela. "Paling tidak aku sudah meninggalkan surat…"

"Miaaww…" seekor kucing hitam duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Hai, Celnunos," sapa si orang. Dia berambut pink panjang, berwajah manis dan memakai pakaian serba hitam dan merah. Yang lebih ajaib, dia bawa-bawa sapu! "Aku penasaran, mereka koq masih tidak sadar kalo aku Dewa Cinta ya?" katanya, yang ternyata adalah Amethyst.

"Itu wajar saja, master. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya hal seperti itu," tiba-tiba Kurogane, atau Celnunos, berbicara. What the duck! Tuh kucing bisa ngomong!

"Bagaimana dengan Light? Dia kan punya shinigami… apalagi Ryuk itu temanku. Memang Ryuk tidak pernah cerita mengenaiku ya?" kata Amethyst agak kesal.

"Kalau kamu lupa, master. Papa Light itu kan lagi ga megang Death Note, jadinya Ryuk-san lagi ga bareng dia. Dan lagi, sebagai shinigami, kan aneh kalo temenan sama koigami(?)…" tiba-tiba Celnunos berubah menjadi… anak kecil imut-imut plus manis plus ganteng bersayap hitam! Kyaaa! *nosebleed ditempat* bentar, author pedophile-nya kumat dulu… kyaaaa! XD

"Begitu ya?" Amethyst menatap para pemuda itu sebentar. "Yah, paling tidak kau sudah sebisa mungkin mengingatkan L agar berhati-hati pada Light yang juga adalah Kira."

Celnunos menatap Light dan L. "Selama dia tidak memegang Death Note, dia tidak akan bisa menyakiti mama L," katanya. "Tapi tetap saja aku membencinya. Apalagi pas udah baca manganya sampe abis di onemanga, hiks!" mendadak Celnunos nangis-nangis sendiri pas inget kematian mama L di onemanga(?).

Amethyst sweatdropped. "Yah, eniwei, tugas kita disini selesai. Shall we be going?" tanyanya sambil meraih sapunya.

"Memang target kita selanjutnya siapa dan dimana?"

"Lokasinya di Indonesia, tepatnya Depok. Ng… seorang bernama Vanilla yang lagi jatuh cinta sama 'piiiiiip'(nama disensor untuk keamanan)." Jawab Amethyst. "Ayo kita berangkat, Celnunos!"

Dan mereka terbang menuju Indonesia…

Fiuuuh… akhirnya selesai juga… *ngusap peluh didahi* aku bingung banget nentuin endingnya… apalagi alesan-alesan mengapa Kurogane bertingkah nyebelin begitu… sebenernya buat ending aku agak terinspirasi dari fic Li Chylee yang judulnya 'The Love Note' sih… tapi kalo di fic itu Dewa Cintanya Ryuk yang mirip banci Taman Lawang, kalo aku Dewa Cintanya ya… kaya Dewa Cinta yang cantik jelita! XD Baiklah, akhirnya cerita gajhe ini tamat juga!\(^o^)/ ng… leave a review please? Biar aku seneng gitu, hhe… dan aku pengen ngucapin terima kasih buat semua yang udah ngebaca en ngereview cerita aku! I love you all full!^^

(Koigami : Dewa Cinta? Koi : cinta, gami-kami : dewa… ga ngerti juga deh… anggep aja kaya begitu… =,=a)


End file.
